Unexpected
by Kalum16
Summary: AU. Years after graduation, Kayla recieves a visit from an old friend who only wants to catch up. But where will this night lead them?"
1. Chapter 1

_Kayla can still remember when she first realised what she wanted to do with her life._

 _Her, sat on her mom's lap, aged around eight or nine, just watching TV in childish boredom. She was carelessly flicking through channels on a routine, trying to find anything that could peak a child's interest for a period longer than three seconds. Her young mind was still unknown, and uncaring, to the worries of the adult world. All that mattered was she wasn't entertained, and that needed fixing._

 _And, like always, that boredom was cured by the all healing magic of pop music._

 _Like the Fairy Godmother to Cinderella, Celestine's image is the magic spell to Kayla. She is singing a hit from the beginning of her career, old enough to be forgotten by the general public and is probably only on the station to spark a brief nostalgia for those cult like fans of hers._

 _But the time didn't matter to Kayla; she only heard the harmonious melody, listened to the radiant voice, saw its beautiful owner. Her interest was gained and, continually approaching the TV until her mother saw it necessary to warn Kayla about her eyesight, she sat transfixed through the whole performance._

 _After that, music became Kayla's life._

 _But it is always important to remember one fundamental detail._

 _Life will always find a way to be a bitch._

…

It's midnight, and she's still at the piano. She writes another sentence on the sheet before immediately scratching out with a grunt. The sheet is quickly crumpled in her hands and thrown into the cemetery of identical paper corpses resting in her trash can.

Kayla rubs her eyes tiredly, she's exhausted and she knows she can't keep going at this rate. Soon enough she'll need to stick with something. It just a means of sticking with something actually good.

She straightens her back, pushing her elbows behind her in painful bliss. She wants to go to bed before her body collapses on her, but her brain _needs_ to get at least half the lyrics planned out. And judging her rate right now that could take the next week.

She sighs again and rests her elbows on the piano's raven frame. Her face falls into a stream of moonlight that flows through her window, and edges across her cheek. The calm atmosphere of the night is a welcome feeling to Kayla, being a perfect air for composition, but there is no aid this time, it instead acts as a cruel reminder that Kayla _still_ hasn't got squat written!

Another groan escapes her lips, but she smiles as a comforting, but naughty, idea comes to mind.

 _'_ _It's not normal of me, but still.'_ She lifts herself up from the piano stool and makes her way into her kitchen. She hums a discarded melody to herself as she playfully dances her fingers over the handle of an all too familiar drawer. ' _Desperate times do call for desperate measures!'_

The wine she pulls out is old, too old and too damn expensive for a normal drink. Perfect! God knowing, she'd never drink this late, or this _fancy_ , regularly. But this wasn't a normal time. She screws off the cork and takes a generous whiff of the liquid.

Her face twists in thought, ' _Hmm. Earthy, dark undertones of red berries, and a hint of Citrus'._ She smiles as the strong scent already begins to sedate her mind. ' _That fan was right._ _This is the real stuff!'_ She pulls out a glass and slowly pours the tart, red liquor into the small cylinder. Once half full, Kayla lifts the glass towards her lips and forces down a decent gulp.

The taste is revolting and makes Kayla cough a little, but it immediately clouds through her mind, offering a small comfort into her painful night. She exhales as her head lightens and her body warms.

Then there's a knocking on the door, and it echoes in her ear through the blurred haze.

Kayla winces and places a hand on her aching temple. The tired pain is only strengthened by her small alcohol intake. She growls at the disturbance, her eyes drifting to cast daggers at her door. Who in their right mind visits someone, nevertheless her, at midnight?

She rubs her eyes and forces her voice to heighten to a calm tone as she nears the visitor.

"Look if this is a fan," She takes in a tight breath, "I appreciate your commitment but this is a bit much don't you think?"

"Well I am a fan, but I thought in this case you'd make an exception!"

' _That voice..!'_ Kayla's eyes widen and she immediately goes to open the door. ' _It can't be.'_

She opens the door and feels her face brighten at the familiar face.

"Damian!"

He's taller, much taller, and he's dropped the black skirt for a red shirt and black jacket, but it's impossible to mistake the dusty red fur and dark eyes of the Antichrist. His fur looks sharper, neater than before, the front fur of his temple rested in a slick, gelled fringe. An impossibly wide smile is on his face as he reaches out a hand which Kayla gladly shakes.

"The one and only!" The familiar playfulness is still there behind his smile, it's so flirty yet innocent that Kayla has to giggle with him.

"God it's been so long," Kayla chirps, stepping towards him.

Damian raises a finger to mischievously cut her off, "Ah, it's been _nine years_ Kayla. Please be specific." He grins wide enough for his fangs to show, pointed and aligned in a curved pattern.

And they're sharp. Sharp enough to awake a past prejudice which makes Kayla shudder.

Kayla immediately cancels out the feeling. It's been too damn long for that to turn up. "Sorry." She says after composing herself "Anyway, how've you been?"

The demon shrugs, "Can't complain, nothing really exciting to talk about." He winks knowingly at Kayla. "You on the other hand have been busy, haven't you?"

Kayla waves a dismissive hand, "Not really, just doing the same stuff I did in High School. Write music and work constantly." Damian stares at her with an unimpressed grin and crossed arms.

"Except this time you're an international hit."

Kayla can't stop the blush from coming to her cheeks. She looks away embarrassed. "I wouldn't say 'international'". She wavers.

Damian cranes his head at her, not buying her act. "I think the Grammy and diamond certification would beg to differ."

' _Oh Dear.'_ Kayla has to force herself not to look at the Demon as he chuckles at her modesty. "The certification was only Gold, actually." She mutters.

"Eh, doesn't mean a difference to me."

Once Kayla masters up enough courage to look him in the eye again, she gives him a questioning glance. "So is there a reason, not that I mind," She quickly clears up, "That you're at my door at midnight?"

Now it's Damian's turn to look embarrassed, he raises a hand behind his neck awkwardly.

"Uh, I was just in the city and I heard you lived in his neighbourhood and-I, uh,". He trails off as his blush darkens. Kayla giggles to herself and opens the door behind her.

"Would you like to come in?" Kayla offers warmly, "The night's obviously making you stutter." Damian blinks and his jaw falls, he obviously wasn't expecting this. He tries to cover his amazement with a cool, half lidded facade, but Kayla's already shaking her head at his innocence.

"Um, sure" Damian says, horribly hiding his shock. "If you're offering that is…" He finishes sheepishly.

"It's no problem at all!" She steps inside and waves at him to follow.

They walk into her living room towards her couch. She hears Damian whistle softly behind her, impressed at the immense space that the room takes up. They settle on the silk couch in front of the glass coffee table which sparkles like a star in the dark.

"Damn, I guess those sales paid for all this." He says, his eyes shifting around the large scale of the room.

Kayla smirks at him as they sit down, "Not really, my parents paid for this actually." He sets himself into the cushions with a shocked look.

"Really? I didn't know your parents made, well," His arms shoot outward, " _This much!_ "

She shrugs, "My mom's an interior designer, and my dad's a Collage lecturer, so this honestly isn't that much of for them." She flicks on a lamp beside the couch which basks the duo in a mellow glow against the darkness. "I still have to pay the tax here obviously, though it ain't much trouble."

Damian chuckles, "I suppose not when you've got talent to pay."

Kayla laughs again with him. "You're too kind. Can I get you anything?"

He shakes his head softly, "Nah, I'm good, thanks." His head shifts to the side passively, eyes still taking in the room.

Black eyes. Red irises. Demonic voids. Kayla feels her breath catch and she gulps a little too loud, but its hidden by a sudden gasp that erupts from Damian.

"Ah, no way!" He exclaims rushing over to her fireplace and stopping in front of the shelf structure above it. "Is this _it?"._ He's pointing at a trophy which sits alone on the shelf, it gleams a metallic gold in the shape of a gramophone. The plaque below it reads: _National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences - Kayla Christling._ Underneath, in brilliant lettering: _Record Of The Year - "Candlelights."_

Kayla stares blankly and sinks into the couch, "Yep that's it." She rests her head into the fabric tiredly, "Pretty amazing. huh?" She asks with a voice devoid of any amazement.

Damian looks at her like she's just burnt stuck her hand in a fire, "Uh, yeah! Hello?" His arms cross in disbelief, "I'm pretty sure anyone who's got this, especially with their first album, would find it freakin' awesome!"

"Well…" Kayla shoots him a half lidded gaze, "It was for the first few months."

An eyebrow raises, "Huh?"

"Damian," Kayla rises as she looks at Damian with a tired grin, "Just imagine this. You decide to produce an album simply so you can have a starting point on your resume. You release it, expecting only your friends and family to really pay attention to it, but hey! It's a start."

Damian's blank look explains it all. Kayla continues on with a huff.

"A few weeks later you get a call from your other congratulating you for the sales of your record. You think it's a joke only to look online and realise your little project has sold _five hundred million_ copies world wide!" She leaves the fact in the air dramatically, letting the slight widening of Damian's eyes give the impression he's catching on. "You don't know how to take it all in, but guess what? You can't! There's still more to come! Suddenly you're winning awards and doing talk show meeting and, on top of it all, you're now contracted into a second album which everyone's expecting to be better, even though you've got no ideas!" She's really ranting now, her body is leaned forward madly, and her voice has raised an octave.

"But it doesn't matter," She hisses, "Because you know that if you create something _slightly_ less groundbreaking than your first record, you're career is going to burn in front of your face!" She sinks back with a groaning sigh, leaving a wide eyed, slightly terrified, demon in front of her.

Once certain she won't explode again, Damian returns to form with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah." He drawls, his fingers drumming on his knees in awed realisation. "I _think_ I see where you're coming from."

Kayla rubs her eyes and falls back into her couch. "Sorry Damian. I just, well, it was just so unexpected. All…" Her hands signal the room, "This!" She laughs a little, "Plus I'm followed by fans everywhere I go most days, so that's a _little_ annoying."

Damian nods slowly with a deep breath. "Fair point." He laughs awkwardly, then gives her another signature grin. "Though I can't say I blame them."

With a scoff, Kayla shoots a friendly glare at him, "Oh really, now?"

His eyes shift to the ground, a small smile on his muzzle. "Yeah, I mean." He halts for a second, a glimpse of uncertainty passes his face before he looks back at her again with a timid grin, "Not every day you find a singer that's beautiful and _actually_ talented."

Her glare fades to surprise as her cheeks heat up with a flash of crimson. She's not a stranger to compliments, being her many fans are always eager to point it out, but it's always different when she hears it from people from before her fame. Hell, even a teacher complimenting her caused her to turn red back in her earlier years. She knows that people mean it when they were the one's who met her before the world heard her.

She laughs softly behind her blush, "You really are sweet."

Damian giggles playfully, but his smile fades as a familiar point comes to mind, "So, uh," His face fills with past irritation. "How's Zill doing these days?"

Kayla's eyes jolt open. Damian's rubbing an arm stiffly and he's trying to hold a grin, but his eyes display his discomfort.

"I'm just, uh, wondering how you two are…?" His head cranes as he tries to calm his nervousness, "Just figuratively speaking-"

"I wouldn't know."

"Right of course you're-" Damian halts as her words begin to make shape in his mind, he looks to her confused, almost hopeful. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"We broke up a year after graduation." She says it simply, too simply for Damian to comprehend right away. Unknown to the atom bomb she's dropped on the Demon's mind.

Kayla's shoots him a glance, immediately expecting him to start jumping with joy. But he doesn't. He shifts closer to her in just total, utter confusion.

"I-I'm sorry, I-" Now Kayla's eyes fill with shock, he looks disgusted with himself. "I didn't know h- honestly. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, I swear." His sincerity shines through his hushed voice.

Kayla tenderly places a hand on his shaking arm, he flinches like he expects her to slap him.

"Damian, it was years ago." She says, holding his arm still to stop it trembling. "I honestly couldn't care less about it anymore." She can't believe how guilty he's acting over a simple question. Though given certain _history_ it may be understandable.

He stops shaking but Kayla keeps her hand on him. "So," He looks to her shyly, uncertain whether he even has the right to ask. "Why did you two…you know?"

Kayla shrugs it off like dirt. "Well, we'd been going out since freshman year," Damian notices how there's no sadness or pain in her voice. Just fact. Play, simple fact. "After we graduated I think we both realised how ridiculous it was."

"What was?"

Kayla looks at him as if it's obvious. "Damian, it was freshman to graduation! We'd never had the chance to, well, see if we wanted only each other." She sinks back with a sigh as Damian's awed gasp gives the hint he's beginning to begins to catch on.

"I mean, I just didn't see the sense. That long and never having a break to at least think if he was the one I wanted to spend my life with." Her words keep going simply, no sorrow evident at an any point. "So we decided to have a break to, you know, think! And…" She looks to Damian with folded arms and a plain smile, "He found someone else."

"What?!" Damian almost stands up in furious shock, his mouth hangs in a gape. "He just left you! That dick!" His fists clench and his eyes literally blaze, his irises sparking like embers.

Kayla chuckles, her hand moving to the demon's shoulder. He looks to her and feels his temper soften with her smile. Damian rubs a hand over his fringe in embarrassment, twirling his fur in his fingers, feeling angry for feeling angry. He sighs and settles himself down. "Sorry." He mumbles, giving a sad grin to the kangaroo.

"Don't mention it," The girl reassures, "Honestly though, it was for the best. We're both happier this way."

Damian looks over at her doubtfully. "But what about you?"

She lets her eyes drift to the floor, "Oh, I had a few dates, here and there, after that. But no one really…clicked." She says the last word with a snap of her fingers. Ignoring how depressing she actually sounds. A strong part of Damian wants to reach out and hug her, but the small rational side knows it's not his place. Instead he keeps silent, unsure of what he can say that could could the miserable atmosphere.

"That's-"

"Oh, nevermind that! The past is the past!" Kayla exclaims, shifting her posture upward in a poor attempt of optimism, "Enough about me, what've _you_ been up to?" Damian isn't finished on the previous topic, but Kayla's eyes plead with him to drop it. So, grudgingly, he does. He exhales softly and leans into his chair.

"Nothing much." He mutters. "Just home stuff." Kayla's surprised slightly, she always expected Damian to do something _interesting_ after he graduated. He always had those vibes.

"You've not had a job?" She presses.

Damian shrugs, "No time." He grins, though it has no glimpse of happiness. "I've got a lot on my hands you know?" He laughs. He doesn't mean it.

"Well, what about friends? Do you still keep in touch with Jack?" Kayla asks. Eager herself, it's been long since she seen the cursed jackal.

"Eh, he doesn't come by that much anymore." Damian says with an involuntary frown, "Though I guess that's understandable. I was a real jerk to him back at ZPA."

"Oh come on Damian, you're family. I'm sure Jack isn't still hung up on that, it's not like him!" She means to say it reassuringly, but Damian only sighs and rests his chin in a hand.

"Well if he's come round recently, I sure as Hell haven't known about it. No pun intended." He smirks but it doesn't last long. "Though that may not be _his_ fault. Not a lot of people can visit the castle nowadays, even family." Kayla feels her heart break for the demon even more. She remembers the first time Damian ever saw the surface, the excitement in his eyes. It's not fair for him.

"I've spent a lot of time at home; my caretakers tell me that the older I get the more my," His face drops with disgust. " _Responsibility_ means more." Fingers drum on his lap irritably and Kayla's optimistic facade drops. She frowns and leans closer to the demon. He pays her no mind as he mumbles on, "I mean, I understand. I'm gonna be the King of Hell one day! I've always known that! I…" He lets his arms fall and sink into his knees. "I just didn't know time would fly so fast. It was just so…" He returns his gaze to hers with a wither of a smile. "Like you said, unexpected."

She knows crying about it won't help him. It would just make him uncomfortable. But that still doesn't stop her heart from cracking.

Her hand tightens on Damian's arm. "I'm sorry." It's all she can say.

"Don't be." He says, his voice barely above a whisper. His hand drifts onto Kayla's grasping hers for comfort, just friendship.

It makes her sick that she's trembling.

Her eyes are now travelling all over Damian. His teeth, his eyes, the small trace of horns protruding from his skull. A small part of her is flooding her brain with the different stories her father told her of Demons when she was young. The stories where they lead the innocent into Sin, where fire's of Hell consume Churches and Cathedrals, the kind where sinful Christians are kidnapped and sacrificed for the blood lust jaws of the devil.

Parts of her brain fight. His touch sends different reactions. Part of her feels the gentle grasp of his hand and the mellow warmth he conducts. Another part imagines claws sinking into her wrists and a scalding blaze erupting from her fur.

Her heart and brain are screaming at each other, though different parts screech different things. Rationality desperately swims through the wave of prejudice and terror, seeking a way to surface through the storm. Fiercely she seeks the words she needs to smooth the hurricane raging within her soul, any photograph of a memory that proves her old fashioned views wrong.

"Besides," Damian whispers, too occupied with himself to notice Kayla's quivering. "It's for the best anyway."

It's unexpected, but certain. Damian's calmed the storm.

A grave silence passes for mere seconds before Kayla is able to, barely, force out a response.

"W-What?"

His form wilters, an unknown yet familiar pain traces in his eyes, "I-I came up to the surface a few times after graduation. Just to see friends, you know. B-But it turns out…" His hand clasps tighter around Kayla's. The storm doesn't rise up. Only concern. Damian coughs to cover up a tight inhale of air, "Yeah…not everyone trusts Demons yet."

The hurricane fades slowly as the cold gust of reality hit Kayla. She feels a lump in her throat rise as she anticipates the worst. "Did they hurt-"

"No!" Damian shoots up, his face full of panic. "Nothing like that! Just…some kids hid from me as I passed, and a few stores decided it was time to close early…" He gulps down what Kayla assumes to be a sob, but he gives her a reassuring smile. "But no one hurt me."

' _Physically.'_ Kayla only just holds back from saying it out loud.

Damian waves off the silence with his forced smile, "It's probably stupid to get hung up on stuff like that to be honest." Kayla doesn't think so and opens her mouth to protest, but she's silenced by what he says next _._

 _"_ I suppose it's only natural, at the end of the day, I'll always be a monster. That's just how it-"

"NO!"

He jolts upward in fright at the scream, the couch springs below him. Kayla has risen from her seat and is staring down at him, she wipes her eyes vigorously, determined not to let herself cry.

She thrusts a finger into the demon's face, "Don't you dare, _ever_ say you're a monster!" She yells, her fists clenched furiously. "Don't you ever act like this is your fault! Okay! Cause it's not!" She points a thumb towards herself, "It's mine! I was stupid and ignorant! I'll admit it!"

Damian only stares on - shocked entirely.

She sighs, calming down slightly. Her voice drops in tone. "Damian, I'm so sorry I was afraid of you back then." She sits back down next to him, "It wasn't fair."

His face hold no resentment, just the surprise he's held for the past minute.

"Kayla…it's okay, really."

Her head shoots up, "It's not though is it? I'm no better than those jerks who judged you!" The tears are threatening to spill again.

"Yes, you are!" He exclaims. The words set like a fact.

Hers eyes roll uncertainly, "How? I did exactly what they did."

"You became my friend!"

Silence lingers in the air, both parties are unsure what to say next.

Damian looks at her sternly, he breathes deeply before he begins again. "Yes. You _were_ scared of me in the beginning, we both know that." He deflates slightly with a wounded expression, "And, yes, it did hurt."

She nods silently, taking disgust with herself.

"But, eventually, you took the time to actually get to know me." He offers her a smile. "And that's enough to make up for it."

Kayla stares in disbelief. How? How can he forgive her so easily? After all the pain she put him through.

"But-"

"No buts." He says gently, taking her hand in his. "Trust me, it was enough. It was all I wanted after all." She expects the voices to start up again. But they stay silenced. And she gladly returns his smile. His face perks up and he lets go of her hand.

"Speaking of which, I have something for you." He pulls his jacket down slightly too reach into an inside pocket. He pulls out something that glimmers silver and holds it out to her.

She takes it and stares blankly.

"A birthday card?" She says, trying to show appreciation through her flat confusion The card is silver and is blank save the words: _'Happy Birthday'_ and a large muddle of musical notes painted around it. "That's…sweet, Damian. But it's not for another four months."

Damian smirks, "Open it up silly." He wags a finger to encourage her.

She giggles lightly and opens the card.

Her breath stops.

 _To my favourite Demon,_

 _Congratulations on hitting eighteen,_

 _(Welcome to the adult world)_

 _I'm sorry that it took this long for us to become friends,_

 _but I couldn't be happier that we have!_

 _Happy Birthday Damian!_

 _With Love,_

 _Kayla. xxx_

The world seems to stop. Her eyes blur as tears begin to flood.

Damian doesn't notice as he also pulls out a watch that is a decade out of style. The present she gave him. "I also brought this along, but I don't know if you want it." He sniggers, pushing it into her hand.

"You kept it… all this time." She croaks. She's trembling again, but it's not because of fear.

"Why wouldn't I? They were gifts from you." He says it like it obvious. He then notices the tears, how they're drenching Kayla's fur, how violently she's shaking. "I-Is everything ok?"

Kayla roughly rubs her eyes to no avail, the flood keeps on welling up. She curses herself. No one should see her in this state. She nods quickly before letting out a pattern of hushed breaths. "I'm fine. T-This is just the nicest gift I've ever gotten." She's cut off by another sob the rattles in her throat.

Damian wants to smile, but he doesn't see the good news. He slumps into his chest, hiding his face from the kangaroo. It's clear to him. She's crying. He can only assume the worst.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs. He steadies himself to rise and walk out of her life.

She can't allow that.

Her hands grip his arm, desperately holding him on his seat. She gazes at him with pained pleading. "Wait." He looks to her with wounded eyes, he can't go through this. It can't be real. "Please." She whispers.

"Why?" He mumbles, "Haven't we hurt each other already?"

She sniffs and rubs her eyes once more. Her eyes meet his, red and raw. "I want to ask you something?"

An eyebrow raises. He frowns cautiously, a dark shadow lowering over his scowl. "What is it?" He snaps slightly, making her flinch.

She takes a deep breath regaining her composure and returns the glare. Sternly staring right back into his eyes. Then she lays it out.

"Do you still love me?"

Damian glowers with a sigh, turning away from the kangaroo. She squeezes his arm gently, refusing to allow the silent treatment. Almost silent he answers, "Yes Kayla, you know I do."

She nods. Because she does know. She always has. She whistles softly, placing a free hand under his chin, making him face her. She offers a small smile. He pushes her hand away, groaning with disgust.

"This isn't funny you know?" He grunts, turning away once again. Kayla only giggles and pats him on the back playfully.

"It wasn't meant to be." She pipes, grinning through her tears.

Damian is dumbfounded, he raises his voice to a yell. "Then why are you-" Kayla places a finger to his lips, making him blush softy.

She leans back against the sofa. Tears still streaming. Her smile never fading. "I'm actually surprised, you know, Damian." She says. "I would have thought after all these years you would have moved on to someone else."

Damian groans in embarrassment, his face hidden in his hands. Slowly, muffled words escape his palms. "I-I couldn't…" He says, his shoulder sinking down.

Kayla leans towards him. "Why?" Genuine wonder evident.

"I don't know," He groans, his hands flailing down his sides. "Just…because! I guess…" He knows how stupid it sounds but he can't help that he just loves her.

"Hm." Kayla sinks down to his level so her mouth is close to his ears, "Even when you thought I was still with Zill."

Damian chuckles awkwardly, "I couldn't help it in High School. I can't help it now." His mouth rests in a thin tight line and his eye shifts to meet hers. "Did…Did you ever…'like' me?" He mutters, already having a good idea of her answer.

Kayla looks up in thought, "Back at ZPA?" She looks him straight in the eye. "No. Sorry."

Damian nods, his head retuning to the floor in familiar sorrow. "Can't say I didn't expect it."

Kayla smiles, sitting back up again. Her hand rests on Damian's back, as if soothing him. "Now? Well."

Damian's eyes shift wide open. Kayla almost whispers joyfully.

"What was it I said about unexpected?"

Damian jolts up so fast that he almost falls off the sofa. His face meets Kayla's, entirely, completely baffled. His back hits the sofa's arm rest in his shock. Kayla just smiles on at him.

"Wh- I- You can't!" He splutters out whatever his mind can master. Kayla giggles and offers him a hand. Breathlessly he takes it and returns to a straight posture, his face still frozen in shock. "B-but-but"

He's silenced again, not by a finger but by her head resting against his shoulder. He breathes so hard that his chest puffs out ridiculously.

"No but's." Kayla whispers, her cheek resting against the Demon's neck. He's so warm. Though that's not surprising seeing how he's from Hell itself. She wonders how her Devout Christian parents would react if they saw her cuddled up against the Antichrist.

' _Future problems.'_ Kayla giggles as she rubs her face into Damian's shoulder.

Damian is breathing harder than he thought possible. The fact that the girl of his dreams, for more than a decade, is resting on him, is more than he can bare. He turns to the girl snuggling into his coat; her face is content and blissful against him. He nervously reaches out a hand to wipe a stray strand of hair out of her face; she nuzzles deeper into him, her smile broadening at his touch.

His breath goes cold with a whisper, "Kayla."

"Hmm"

"Is it okay if I kiss you."

It's only calm for a moment before he internally combusts. His stomach jumps into his throat, bile threatening to spew all over the coffee table. Panic washes all over him. Once he says it he wishes he could take it back, _slightly_. He braces himself for the slap, for the scream. Anything that's gonna cause him pain.

Instead he receives a light touch on his cheek that brings his face towards hers.

She's blushing slightly, and she looks a tiny bit nervous. But she keeps her hand on him, travelling it behind his neck. "Okay." She smiles, her other hand travelling to his chest. "Go on."

Damian gulps and tightly inhales through his nostrils. He still acts like this is some sort of dream. Afraid to move in case it ends. Kayla chuckles in her throat, she lets herself guide him. She's nervous but confident.

Her hand begins to edge his face towards hers, little by little letting him take control. One hand clumsily wraps around her waist while the other shakes as it falls on her shoulder. She can feel the warmth of his breath on her nose, hear his heart echo from his chest. His eyes begin to close as his lips part. Her mouth own mouth readies for contact. They're now close enough to feel each others heart beats.

She expects the voices. Braces for the storm.

But they're gone now. Extinct by her heart.

Then it happens. The demon's lips press against hers. She feels him shudder, but she holds him close. Letting him slowly ease into the kiss. Her nerves are now gone, her old prejudice is dead. All she feels now are the soft, warm lips she pulls closer to her.

He feels like he's going to faint in the kiss. Cautious whimpers and whines are vibrating, like purrs, in his throat. He feels his stomach sink and his mind blur in his nervous hysteria. But her lips edge him onward. Part of him still feels like he's going to wake up alone in his room, his dream fading into the cold sting of reality. But then a slight pain comes from her fingers digging into his neck.

For once he welcomes the pain. It proves everything's real. This _is_ reality.

The two bodies press closer to one another, arms tighten around each other as they deepen into the moment. Damian's hand reaches into Kayla's fur, sinking into the soft hair of her head. Her hand grips his head tighter and pushes him onward. She may be a sweet girl, but she's a hell of a kisser.

They carry on until they can't breathe anymore, their lips part with heavy breaths. Their eyes gaze into each other, both returning the passion that they share. Both eyes gleam with tears, but they're not of pain or sorrow. They both know that. Their smiles confirm it.

Damian leans forward and gently kisses her again, softly this time. Kayla gladly returns it as her hand runs down his neck and sinks into his shirt.

Damian breaks the kiss momentarily to whisper something. His cheek is pressed against hers blissfully as he lets out the hushed fact. " _I love you_."

In that moment a new, but undeniably true, fact is stated by Kayla. One that Damian has waited so long to here. One that reveals a new chapter in both of their lives. Kayla puts her mouth to Damian's ear. And then she ignites the fire.

"I love you too."

Both are tempted to cry, but their mouths forbid it.

When they part again Kayla rests her head on Damian's chest, he wraps his arms around her and holds her gently, both smiling as they lie on the velvet of the sofa. Sharing the peace of the night, together. Their breaths are slow and careful as they embrace. Holding on to the moment, _their_ moment, as delicately as a flower.

A minute goes by before Kayla stirs. She smiles sheepishly and gives Damian an awkward glance.

"So."

Damian also sniggers nervously, "So."

It only takes a moment for their lips to collide again.

They were both expecting it anyway.

…

 **Zoophobia belongs to Vivziepop! I own nothing!**

 **Please share a like or a review, it really helps.**

 **And if you don't like this shipping… Please. Please don't flame this story.**

 **If you don't like the ship, that's fine. I respect that.**

 **But please judge this story for the writing, not the context.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Edit: Slight addition in writing, and clean up of mistakes. Really not sure how this will turn out, but I'm happy with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

He's at a diner. _The_ diner. The familiar place where he used to meet with friends in high school. A part of him is shocked it's lasted so long, but that's overwhelmed by the nostalgia that shrouds the place.

Memories of late Friday nights, weekend meet ups, and end of year drinks. All are connected to the Diner, and all broaden the smile on his face.

The building's red and white brickwork is still stylish to the 50's theme of the diner. It's honestly amazing how little corrosion or discolour has stained the brick throughout the years. The neon lights still glimmer strongly, striking themselves into the scenery, like stars. Even the tacky images, lining all over the glass doors, of Cadillac's and women dressed in embarrassingly short miniskirts still demonstrate a nostalgic charm.

Nothing about the place has dated badly. And that is undeniably impressive, given the feel is seven decade's too old.

He draws his eyes to his phone to check the time. _'11:30.'_ He reads, ' _He should be here by now.'_ His eyes returns to the doors and he exhales sharply. A part of him still wonders why he's even here. It's been nine years since he even walked a mile _near_ the place, but here he is after one phone call. Nevertheless a call from…

He shakes his head slowly. It doesn't matter how odd the timing seems. In the end, it's still good to visit old memories. He's got nothing better to do with the day.

Plus, he could _really_ use coffee. Especially if his associate tuns up.

When he enters the diner he's met with familiar diner scents: Eggs, Bacon, Waffles, Hot dogs. All the food mixes into a scent that he can only describe as mouth watering. The inside of the place hasn't changed much either. The floor is still a chess board pattern of black and, slightly greasy, white. Red chairs line across the metal row of tables; past evidence of repeated stitching evident on the leather seats.

And the friendliest guy alive is still the only waiter. Not that anyone complains. He stands behind the front desk grilling a coffee while humming a old school jazz beat. But his attention is immediately gained with the jingle of the door bell.

Elijah immediately takes notice when a new customer enters. Another reason he's beloved by management; always on top of things the snake is. And he immediately grins when he realises who the customer is.

"Jack!" The snake exclaims. Jack would have been embarrassed normally, but the only customers at this time of morning are the elderly folk looking for a late coffee.

"How's it going Elijah?" The jackal says, offering a palm to his old friend.

The snake immediately grips Jack's hand, shaking it violently yet still well meaning. It's hard not to smile with the guy. "How the heck are ya doing, man?" He exclaims, "Damn you look good! Oh, no awkwardness meant of course!" It's literally impossible to find Elijah's behaviour creepy or annoying.

The smile. The energy. The snake is just _too_ damn likeable.

Jack offers a small laugh once his hand has been released. "None taken, Elijah. I'm doing great, thanks." He cranes his head around the diner in familiar wonder. "So, you're still working the place? Even after all these years?"

The snake lets out a laugh that Jack _presumes_ to be calm, but it still resorts in Elijah lifting his head back to cackle at the ceiling while slapping Jack on the back.

Once again. The snake? _Too damn likeable!_

"Ah, I'd never leave the place!" He grins, "It's not so much the job. Not that I _don't_ love it!" His frame drops in a blissful sigh, "But I just LOVE seeing customers! It's just… that drive ya know!" He nudges Jack with a playful elbow.

"Heh, well as long as it makes you happy." Jack says.

"Oh it _does_."

"Great. Still though," He shifts attention to the room around them. "It's crazy how little the place has changed. Can't tell if its the place itself or you constantly working on it?"

Elijah shrugs, still maintaining a perfect grin. "Probably both."

Jack chuckles, "Yeh, that's what I thought."

Elijah's arm stretches around Jack, walking him towards an empty stall. The leather squeaks under the Jackal as he settles into his seat. Jack takes a moment to look around the Diner. His associate still hasn't arrived. He sighs, why on earth should this surprise him.

"Anyway!" The snake proclaims, reaching into his apron to whip out a notepad and pen. "What can I get ya?"

"Just an espresso, please."

"No food?" Elijah gives Jack a questionable look. "You don't know what you're missing." He sings playfully.

"No thanks, man. I'm not that hungry." Jacks rubs his face with a groan. "Just really damn tired."

Elijah nods and writes down the order. "Got it. Just a few minutes, buddy." The snake puts up a hand when Jack reaches for his wallet. "It's on the house."

"Oh, you don't need to!"

"Of course I don't." He shrugs with a sly grin. "But I'm still going to."

Jack smiles, setting his wallet back into his jeans. "Thanks Elijah."

He offers one last grin before heading to the kitchen. "Anytime."

Jack shakes his head with contentment before returning it to his hands. His eyes feel heavy and drained with drowsiness. The late nights at the observatory are really beginning to take a toll on his days. No matter how beautiful the city is at night, they really doesn't feel worth it in the morning. It's amazing that he never had this kind of exasperation, after working his shifts, during his time at ZPA. It's the same job in the end; but it's only now that he feels the effects of working through the whole night.

Maybe it's because he now does it six times a week, as a full time job, instead of two nights for simple student earnings.

Maybe it's because it's a job now, not an escape.

Either way it doesn't matter. It still adds up to the same thing in the end. Jack sits back into his chair, comfortably stretching his arms upwards. He's so tired he doesn't even notice the warning scream that suddenly pierces the air.

But he does feel something cold and sharp slice through his wrist. He sees the spurt of blood that paints the table in front of him; his right hand slumps into the red fluid with a heavy thud, the fingers still twitching in the gory mess.

He doesn't even scream at the pain, he simply looks at the bloody stump with utter annoyed boredom.

' _God damn it! Not again!'_

Not even the shards of bone protruding from the flesh affect him. It's just too normal a sight.

It's just his luck.

Elijah comes into his view, his face a mix of terror and worry. "Jesus Christ! J-Jack! I-I-I'm so fucking sorry!" Jack knows Elijah won't ask if he's all right. He already knows about his _condition_ after all. But the snake at least has the heart to apologise. That's good enough.

"Don't worry, man." Jack asserts with a tired smile. He holds up the still bleeding stump with a chuckle. "No damage."

Elijah's face says what his gape won't. _Bull-Fucking-Shit._

Jack picks up his spasming hand, without issue, before pushing the detached limp back onto his wrist. With a few twists, and a stomach churning crunch of bone, the hand is reattached onto his arm. He moves the fingers around a few times, just to check it's functioning, before turning back to Elijah's awed expression with a grin.

The hands fingers dumb against the table awkwardly. "So," Jack drawls, "What happened there?"

Elijah rubs the back of his neck, "The, uh, blender, it kinda…" He shoots out his hands with a mimic of explosion. "Went crazy. Blade just…shot out the thing! No warning at all!"

Jack scoffs, "Hm, talk about bad luck."

Elijah chuckles weakly, "Yeah. Though I guess we're lucky there's no one part from you here, right now." He whistles. "Woulda had a riot if anyone saw that." His face drops quickly with caution. "No offence of course!"

"None taken. You're absolutely right." Jack shrugs.

The snake gives out a sigh of relief before setting his attention to the blood splattered table. "I'll be right back. I just gotta get a cloth to clean that up." He meets Jack's gaze with worry, again. "You need anything. Bandages, disinfectant, a call for 911?"

Jack snickers, "I could use a wash cloth myself, if you don't mind. Just to clean this shit out my fur."

"Done!" The snake nods before rushing to the kitchen.

Jack turns to his hand. The wound is visibly healing very quickly, but blood still seeps from the breaks in flesh. He rubs a vigorous paw over the wound letting the blood dry into his fur. It's better than the fluid just trailing down his arm. The crimson mixes with his fur into a dirty red, a familiar sight to the jackal. It's a sight he's witnessed ever since he was young, too young to fully realise what kept causing his suffering.

Much too young.

When Elijah returns he wastes no time scrubbing up the gore. Luckily for him the blood only managed to cause a mess as large as a cup of water, before it withdrew to trickle down Jack's arm. He hands Jack another damp cloth which he quickly smooths along the wound.

Elijah sighs as he wipes the table. "I honestly have no idea how you keep so cool Jack." He wrings the cloth to squeeze bloody water into a bucket near his foot before returning to clean. "Seriously, you're hand just got cut off, and you're acting like it's a scratch."

Jack casts a shallow gaze back to his hand. "Well that's just what it feels like at this point."

Elijah shakes his head softly, "Sorry Jack, but I just find that hard to believe."

Jack lets out a hushed laugh, "I don't blame you for that." His eyes turn bleak as he finishes scrubbing his arm; he drops the cloth into the bucket, then turning his gaze back to Elijah, he smiles. "But trust me. After twenty eight years, it isn't as bad as it seems."

He's only partly lying. It isn't that bad, but only because he's become numb to the pain.

But Elijah's smart enough to leave the subject alone. He lets a false grin return to his face. "You know Jack, it could be you just have a hell of a lotta guts."

"I really don't."

Elijah carries on the happy mask until the table is a spotless silver once again. "I _really_ don't like modesty Jacks!"

"Could I just get my coffee, please?" Jack doesn't sound rude. Just tired. Elijah knows to not take it personally, he keeps his smile broad.

"Sure thing, bud." He picks up the bucket of blood and soap, and heads back to the kitchen.

The jackal's face turns down to the clean table. Once covered in bodily muck, it's now shining and pristine. He raises his right arm. It makes him chuckle with the similarities both objects share.

Both were dirty.

Both are now clean.

Both will get dirty again.

But, then again, he isn't helping himself by worrying about that.

These type of thoughts were common in High School, and even now they're still quite frequent. He can't lie himself and say that they'll just go away. As long as his luck stays with him, these thoughts will be present in the future.

But Jack already knows that.

Thanks to Miss Walden.

 _'_ _Everybody experiences the darkness, Jack. For some, it's darker than others. But in the end, all you have to do is look up to the stars in order to see the light.'_

That quote may be one of the reasons Jack settled on a career in astronomy.

There are days where Jack does feel like not even getting up. He knows that they won't just fade away with the click of a finger. But he still gets up. Because he knows when he goes to work, he will see those stars. Be them from the night, or from those around him.

Even when it's day, the stars aren't gone. They're just hidden.

And Jack knows how to find them.

He's smiling when a coffee is set down in front of him. The rich scent lingers into his mind, injecting the organ with a fresh shot that eases his migraine. He picks up the drink and takes a quick mouthful. The taste is bitter, but its warm flow is heaven to Jack. He looks up to Elijah to thank him, yet again.

Only it's not Elijah. "Heya, Jackster." He beams his dark eyes brightening warmly. "Sorry I'm late, traffic is a dick at this time!"

Jack doesn't smile back.

"I'm guessing this is yours." The demon states with a grin. He looks around, wide-eyed, to emphasise his 'joke'. "Though I'm pretty certain it is, giving no one else is here."

Jack looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Why'd Elijah give it to you?"

"He was taking it out just after I came in. Thought I'd be a good samaritan and take it to you!" He settles smugly into a chair.

Jack scoffs as the demon sits down across the table, to face him. He notices that he's grown a foot or two, but he shows no sign of that. He continues sipping on his coffee, eyes closed and uncaring to his cousin. "Never really saw you as a samaritan, Dame." He says, only just stopping it from sounding too cold. He'll give Damian a chance, at least.

No matter how meaningless it will prove.

Damian only shrugs, showing no sign of care towards the hostility. "Well there's a first time for everything, Jack."

Jack sets his cup down. He cuts to the chase. Refusing to be here longer than it needs to be.

"So," Jack looks Damian straight in the eyes. "Why'd you call me-"

A voice cuts in. "Hi Jack!"

Jack turns, annoyed at the disturbance. But then his eyes widen, his jaw drops, and his mood immediately brightens. Better memories come to mind. Ones of High School. Him sat in the Diner at a table laughing merrily with Zill and…

"Kayla!" He steps out the table to wrap his arms around his friend. She returns the embrace gladly, letting out a familiar giggle. She's leaner now, and still incredibly beautiful.

And _much_ more famous. Jack has all her records and spent at least a week playing them non stop at the observatory. Not that anyone complained.

When they part, he ignores the chuckling from his cousin. The is an actually important reunion to Jack. "It's so great to see you!" Jack pipes.

"It's great to see you too." She smiles. "You look well, no change in all this time!"

"Thanks. You look wonderful yourself." His smile turns sly. "Sound wonderful too!"

"Aww, you're too sweet." She doesn't even blush. Probably used to the compliments by now.

Damian chuckles again, "That's Jack for ya!" He's risen from the table to edge between the two. His arms threading around their necks to pull them towards him in a 'friendly' hug.

Jack groans at the demon's interruption. But then he gazes to Kayla, a frown edging on his lips. He braces for the sudden flinch she will give at the demon's voice. The familiar fear that will fill her eyes.

Instead she laughs earnestly, takes her arm off of Jack, threads it with Damian's, and kisses the Demon's cheek.

He stares. Frozen in spot. His eyes glassy and wide.

There are too many words that Jack wants to say right now. Most begin with, WHY?!, or, WHAT?!, or even, JESUS CHRIST!

But Jack only lets out a hushed, "Uh…"

The two are now sat together, awkwardly staring at the Jackal. Kayla whispers something to Damian worriedly. His head cranes with a dismissive look. Jack hears him quickly say, "Just give him a minute."

It is, in fact, a whole minute before Jack can speak again. He sets himself back in his seat, closing his own gape before he feels his jaw will fall off. It's happened in the past, he's not risking it again.

"So, uh," He nods to the two, trying to erase the unease that's settled into the atmosphere. He coughs quickly into a hand, "Is there…something you want to fill me in on Dame?"

Damian laughs, but it's clear he doesn't see any amusement. "Um, pretty much the short of it is…" He looks up with a slight smile. "Remember when you said my chances with Kayla were zero?"

Jack nods, ignoring the fact Kayla has clearly just covered her mouth to cover a wave of laughter.

Damian suck tight air through his grin. "Turns out zero is actually a pretty good chance."

"Oh my god." Jack's mind has officially broken, he's literally gone insane. He did not, could not, have heard what he thought he just heard. He looks to Kayla, his gaze almost pleading. "K-Kayla, is-is he serious?"

Kayla shrugs with a smile. "Yep!"

Jack leans back to stare at the ceiling. He rolls the words through his mind. Repeating them to check their meaning. He silently says the sentence on his tongue.

" _Damian…is dating Kayla."_ He inhales and says it again.

 _"_ _DAMIAN!…Is dating Kayla."_ He exhales. One more time.

 _"_ _DAMIAN IS DATING KAYLA!"_

"Yes I am." Damian says flatly.

Jack groans. He knew Zill and Kayla had broken up, and that _did_ surprise him. Though honestly more for how little Zill seemed to care about the whole thing. But this?

This is pure _madness._

Jack rubs his temples as he leans against the table. "Could…Could one of you please fill me in on how the heck…" He pauses before pointing two palms towards the pair. " _This_ came to be?"

The pair look to each other amusingly. Kayla nods approvingly at Damian, and the Demon wraps an arm around her shoulder. She leans a head against him, affectionately cuddling into his body.

Jack only _just_ stops himself from passing out

Damian obviously relishes in the bafflement of his cousin. All those times at ZPA, where Jack only rolled his eyes at Damian's dreams of Kayla and him being together, fade away as the new fact of their relationship settles itself in stone before the immortal dog.

"Well Jackster," Damian clears his throat dramatically, building up the moment. Jack cringes when Kayla giggles at it. "It was a few months back when I decided to pay Kayla a visit."

…

"And two months later, here we are!" Damian gazes sweetly at Kayla while he finishes his story. His arm has shifted from her neck to intertwine a hand with hers. Throughout the story, the Kangaroo has nested deeper into her boyfriends side. The memory is a clear bliss for the pair.

Needless to say, Jack finds the story about as pleasant as a punch to the stomach.

Jack blinks. The whole story is being processed into a mind that strongly wants to deny the information. This… This can't be real! All the moments Kayla ran from Damian, screamed at his sight, cringed at his voice?

Of course, they grew closer by the end High School, where Kayla could actually bare to be in the same room as the Demon. But… a _romantic_ relationship? Especially after just one night! It's like a fantasy story!

Though. Of course. Jack fell in love with someone after only one look.

Jack leans forward onto the table, his shock still clear. "I…I-" He can't find the words. The story just won't set.

Damian doesn't react to the growing tension of the silence. He looks on, silently awaiting his cousins final say on the matter. But Kayla can't help herself from frowning, her hand squeezes Damian's lightly.

"Jack, I know this seems hard to believe." She lets out a soft laugh. "I found it harder to understand than you at first!" Her gaze returns to stone sincerity. "But this is what it is now Jack. Wether you accept it or not. We just thought you would know."

Jack looks straight at Kayla. Her severe, yet gentle, stare doesn't falter. He sighs, looking to Damian who only shrugs with a raised brow. Jack sinks a little in his seat, he doesn't find their relationship wrong, just _strange_.

A part of him suddenly feels disgusted. Both feelings lead to the same outcome in the end.

So he accepts it.

Jack lets himself give in, only to function the information and drop the atmosphere. Hostility would only darken the reunion, and Jack is far too forward thinking for that to occur.

"I-I can't say I understand it," Jack admits. He's being perfectly honest. The couple nod, they weren't expecting him to. "But, it's your lives!" He straightens himself up with a smile. "If you're _both_ happy with this, their's no reason to judge you for it."

Kayla beams at this, while Damian chuckles. "I think that means he's ok with it, Kay!" He grins at her. Kayla's smile widens with a laugh, she swiftly pecks the demon's lips before setting herself back into her normal, inviting, posture. "Thank you, Jack." She asserts, a grateful shine in her eyes.

Jack quickly gulps down the rest of hiss coffee to make sure he's fully awake. He may accept the relationship, but, by God, it still confuses him.

"You're welcome." He coughs on the bitter taste before turning to the grinning demon. "So is this what you called me down for Dame? To brag about your _new found_ love?" He gazes tiredly at his cousin. "Gotta say, this is actually better than I expected." He laughs dryly.

Then something really, _really_ , unexpected happens.

Damian recoils like he's been slapped. And his smug face descends into uneasy worry.

"Um, no." Damian mutters. His gaze is now cast downward. Kayla puts a hand on his back, her smile now tinged with concern. "I actually didn't."

Jack's eyes glower with hesitant wonder. He's never seen Damian like this. "Then what did you need?" He cautiously presses.

A gulp fills the table. Damian fingers twitch skittishly on the table, like he's the one who's just downed a mug of coffee. His face can't meet Jack's fully, it only rises halfway before shifting back down with a tight moan.

"I-I just-I wanted to say that I-" His words trail off like a path in the desert. He's unable to let the sentence trip off his tongue. A new emotion is present on Damian's face, to Jack. It's one that Jack himself has been a welcome wearer of many times. But to see Damian mask it? That _is_ a true surprise.

The demon looks terrified.

Kayla pats him gently on the back. Almost like a mother to a child. "Go on, sweetie."

Damian inhales sharply before raising himself up with a confident upsurge. His face is now stony and bold. Fearless intent sparking in his eyes.

It only takes Jack's bemused glance to make Damian whimper and sink back down pathetically.

"Jack, I-" He gulps the words down once again. It's at this point Kayla steps in with a groan, she puts a hand on Damian's cheek and roughly pulls him to face a hard, bored frown.

"Damey, sweetie." The demon's face immediately perks alive with the Kangaroo's impartiality. "Please just get on with it. Or we won't get anywhere! Ok?" She grumbles. Jack isn't surprised by this at all. He knows that Kayla can be the sweetest creature on Earth when in a good mood. But if you damage that mood.

Good God help you.

Damian nods frantically with a weak smile. Kayla immediately beams and releases the Demon. He stares at her anxiously for a second before turning to Jack with a gulp.

"Jack," He musters, his face full of panic and anxiety. He coughs faintly before inhaling to meet Jack's gaze. "I called you here to say…I'm sorry."

For the past hour Jack has been astounded. He has been subjected to facts he never even would have thought would become true. Nothing should surprise him at this point.

But those words. Those two words. They are the last thing that Jack expected to _ever_ come out of Damian's mouth.

 _I'm sorry._ There are so many things those words should be used for in Damian's case. So many sins and acts he's committed, without thought, against Jack. So many times where Damian added fuel to the fire of Jack's suffering. Literally! Adding gasoline when Jack was on fire! An apology is long overdue at this point.

He shouldn't be able to forgive Damian. The demon doesn't deserve it.

But still. He can allow him to speak his case.

"For what?" Jack holds himself back from growling. He's angry, but he was never the type to not allow a chance. One of his greatest pro's and con's in some cases.

Damian shrugs but Jack recognises guilt in his expression. "Everything."

"Everything?"

Damian nods, his face cast downward once again. "Yeah. Everything."

"Hm." Jack exhales and leans back into his chair. "Why'd you do it, then?"

The demon seems to sink lower. Kayla looks away with an exasperated sigh but she continues to hold on to her boyfriend.

After a moment the demon looks up, eyes shadowed with regret. A half smile laced with disgrace works up. "Because I'm a dick."

No. Jack won't accept that. "A lot of people are dicks, Dame!" He says with a groan. "But not many torture their own family! So why'd you?"

"I don't know, Jack." Damian mumbles, "I was a shitty little kid back then, I don't have a good reason."

"Of course you don't have a good reason." Jack says with a disgusted chuckle, "There is none."

He isn't even being harsh. Everyone around the table knows it's the truth.

"Exactly." Damian nods wistfully, "I can't say anything to explain it apart from I was a little shit."

Jack sighs morosely, his eyes lie flat and unimpressed. "Yeah, well that's not good enough Dame."

"I know. I just wanted to apologise."

Jack shakes his head in disbelief. He can tell the Demon's sincere, but it's still not enough for the years of added torture.

"Well, I appreciate that Dame." And he does. The fact Damian's remorseful for his actions does mean _something._ "But I don't forgive you."

Kayla doesn't like that, it seems, as she leans forward with a harsh frown. "Look Jack-"

She's cut off when Damian places a hand over hers. He looks at her with a somber grin. She opens her mouth to say something but Damian signals her to drop it.

"It's alright Kay." He soothes, resting his head against his palm. "You can't blame him."

And from the sad glint in her eyes, Kayla realises she can't. She settles back down with a sigh. "Maybe." She sounds more certain when she says it.

Damian turns back to Jack with an understanding crane of his head. "Well, I just wanted you to know Jack." He raises two palms up weakly, "I wasn't expecting any forgiveness."

Jack nods, his mouth sat in a tight line. "I'm glad you understand that, Dame. That's…mature of you."

Damian lets out a hysterical laugh. "Mature? Jack, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm twenty-six!"

Jack lets a small smirk rise on his lips. "Yeah, well the last time I saw you, you were the same little brat cousin."

Damian wipes a fake tear from his eyes. At least, Jack assumes it to be fake. "Yeah, I guess so." He then rises up from his seat, making both Jack and Kayla confused. He chuckles awkwardly. "I'm just gonna head to the car, Kay, and let you two catch up. I don't want to get in the way of any reunion."

It's a mixed bag for Jack at this moment. He hasn't forgiven Damian, maybe he never will. But at the same time.

He looks down at his right hand, now completely healed and devoid of pain.

He was always taught to move on and appreciate the stars.

And Damian does have his stars. You just need to look in the right places.

"It much less of a reunion if you leave, Dame!" Jack snaps. Damian stares at him bewildered, after everything they've just said. Kayla's face is slowly rising with a beam.

"But I thought-"

"I don't _forgive_ you Damian, I won't deny that." Jack asserts blankly, but a warm smile soon comes. "But I don't have to sit around thinking about that. We can still keep in touch." He waves a dismissive hand, "After all, we _are_ family."

And that's a fact neither can change. No matter what their relationship is like.

So they might as well make it a good one.

Damian stands, still in awe at the dramatic change in atmosphere. He lets out an 'oof' when Kayla pulls him bask into his seat, she's grinning smugly as she pats the demon's cheek. "What did I tell you?"

The demon chuckles and shakes his head with a smile. He turns back to Jack, gazing gratefully at his cousin. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack shrugs and returns the smile. "Don't mention it." His eyes then turn stony with a serious frown. "Just don't go pulling any of that shit in the future, ok?"

Damian sniggers but he remains genuine. "Done."

The two cousins smile at each other with a bond that hasn't existed in their lives. Newfound respect and heart is shared between them. Hostility isn't entirely gone yet, but deep down, both know that it's only a matter of time.

The moment is cut when Kayla pipes in with a cheer. "Alright! Now that's settled, how about we actually fill each other in on what's happened with us, the past few years?"

Both boys laugh with her and set into an atmosphere that has been familiar from their high school days. The _right_ atmosphere for this diner.

Jack leans back with a half lidded simper. "I thought you'd never ask."

…

They talk for the next two hours. Sharing the stories of their lives since graduation. By this point, all past hostility is forgotten and everyone has established the new found accord between them.

It even comes to the point where Jack finds himself comfortable with the romance between two people he thought incompatible. He even congratulates them when they announce to him their plans of sharing an house together.

When Jack tells the duo of his job at the observatory and how he's on the verge of discovering a new galaxy; Damian doesn't scoff like he would at ZPA, he nods with genuine impressment and offers a hand to shake.

And Jack actually takes it.

Kayla, herself, is overjoyed at the two. Thrilled to see the pair, who used to yell and fight on the school stage, now sharing stories and laughter. She knows nothings completely healed at this time, but she knows it won't be long.

They're family after all.

When the time comes that the cousins have to part ways. They find themselves actually disappointed that the meeting couldn't last longer. They shake hands, bid each other farewell, and then in a surprise turn for everyone and a choice that nearly make Kayla scream with delight.

The cousins hug. They embrace like family should, awkwardly patting each other on the back and making possible future dates for another reunion.

And then, just before they part, Jack feels Damian drop something into his jean pocket. Before he can even react, Jack find himself in a tighter embrace from Kayla. He look curiously to the Demon, who only offers him a wink in return.

"Lets just call that a parting gift." Damian grins as he steps into his car, "My first way of making everything up to you." Jack's brow raises as he feels paper in his pocket. He looks up to the Demon for an answer, but he's already starting his car.

"See you later, Jackster!" He yells over the engine. The vehicle begins to move, and Jack waves it off as it disappears down the road.

Jack pulls out the strip of paper cautiously. He doesn't completely trust Damian yet.

On it, scribbled in messy writing, it shows a phone number. Underneath the words:

 ** _YOU'RE WELCOME ;)_**

Jack stares at the number carefully, trying to recall it in his memory. A part of him thinks it'll be some prank call to a pizza place or a prostitute, it wouldn't be the first time Damian did that.

But Jack takes the chance, and inputs the number on his phone.

It rings for around five seconds before a female voice answers.

" _Hello."_

Jack's breath stops.

He smiles.

He forgives Damian a little more.

And he responds.

"Hi Jill. It's Jack."

…

 ** _Special thanks to Brand New, who's music accompanied me all throughout the writing of this chapter._**

 ** _And Vivz, of course! Couldn't have done this without her wonderful characters!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**


	3. Chapter 3

They're cuddled together on her couch when she finally tells him he's meeting her parents.

Damian was silent for a second, having previously been far too occupied in the crook of her neck to take in her words, but he soon blinked and let out a hushed, "What?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. 6 o' clock." She chirped, ignoring the widening of his eyes. "It's family night, and this time I want them to meet you." She nuzzled deeper into his chest, hoping to numb his shock.

"No." He said it quick and flat. "Absolutely not."

She pushed herself up on his chest, a tired frown staring him down. "Damian, you're _going_ to meet them."

"Oh I will," They both know he's lying. "Just not this soon."

Kayla rolled her eyes, "What? Four months is too soon for you?"

Damian nods far too normally for Kayla's liking. She groaned, sliding over to the other edge of the couch, looking away from him with crossed arms. Damian sighed, and set himself up. "Well, there goes the moment." She didn't respond. Damian grinned and slowly edged himself closer. "Aw, is my angel angwy at me?" He pouted mockingly.

Kayla turned back with scoff, "Not angry, you're coming whether you like it or not?" She allowed him to gently clasp her shoulder blades and wrap his arms round her frame. She really wasn't angry, just frustrated.

He chuckled and rested his chin on her neck. "And why's that?"

She rested her cold nose against the base of his snout, one eye meeting his. "Because I already told them you would." She smirked, already anticipating his dumbstruck gape.

Instead he just blinked at her, two half-lidded unimpressed eyes staring back. "And…?"

Kayla's frown broadened, "Do you want to let them down?" She barked, playfully pushing his face away, "Not showing up when they're so excited to meet you!"

Damian sighed, slinking into the couch with tired apprehension, "I think my presence would be a bigger let down," He mumbled. Kayla softened when his eyes met hers, a dismal wilt darkening his ember irises. So, that's why he wanted to avoid them?

"Damian, come on." Kayla cooed, edging next to him. "It will be fine. They're nice people, I promise." She gently ran a hand across his shoulder, letting it linger below and tickle the base of his chin.

Damian chuckled, "I'm sure they are." He rested a hand on hers, "With someone like _you_ how could they not be?" Kayla giggled and leaned against his shoulder, letting her face rise to return a soft peck on her lips. He grinned at her, before looking back down with disdain, "But still, they're Christians Kay, and I'm-well-a Demon. There's no way they'd be okay with me."

"Damian, I'm a Christian too, remember." Kayla beamed, snuggling into his shoulder. "And I think we both know I'm okay with it." She peered up at him with a sly grin and two predatory eyes. "At least that's what the bed sheets argue."

Damian began to splutter uncontrollably, a dark blush burning his face. Kayla held her stomach as she convulsed with laughter, it was these moments that always caught Damian off guard. And yet, always brought a smile to his face in the end. He couldn't help but laugh along as he wrapped his arms around her frame and, with a wild smirk, fell backwards onto the couch seats, taking Kayla to collapse on his chest. He quickly pressed his lips against hers again, before she pulled away with a chuckle and a gentle hand on his cheek.

They smiled at each other lovingly, but Damian still maintained a downcast glance. "It's not the same, Kay." He said gently. "It's obviously not gonna work. The second I go in there I'll get a bottle of Holy Water smashed over my face." He laughed but his smile faltered. Kayla's ears lowered sadly, it was awful when Damian got like this. He constantly kept up such a playful appearance that it always seemed like a shock to her when he demonstrated how insecure and wounded he was deep down. She sighed softly, it wasn't unwarranted worries after all, seeing how the last time, she saw Damian meet a Christian, had ended with him receiving a bullet through his shoulder and a barrage of volts pulsing through his muscles. But Kayla's parents weren't like that!

At least…well…They hadn't gotten violent when Kayla had told them the species of her boyfriend. But still, the shock on their faces said it all. How? How could their baby girl, who had never missed a Sunday service, possibly be dating one of Satan's minions?! It had taken two hours of arguing, crying, explaining, and the reminder that Kayla had never once done something against the greater good to finally persuade them to allow a Demon to enter their house, never mind have dinner with them. Kayla had thanked them, and hugged their shaking bodies, and promised them there was no need to worry about her _incredibly sweet_ ** _demonic_** boyfriend, but still…

She'd heard the desperate prayers for her salvation as she was leaving. _Her!_ As if falling in love was a sin!

Kayla frowned at the memory and sunk closer against Damian, affectionately rubbing a cheek against his chest. Damian blushed lightly with a smile, softly stroking his girlfriends fur as she placed a soft kiss on his neck. Damian felt a flush of warmth in his chest, even after all these months there was still a part of him that couldn't believe she was there. It was like a dream that Damian was still afraid he was going to wake up from.

But, of course, he never did.

"They will not do anything to you." Kayla said, her mouth a whisper away from his ear. "And if they do," Damian felt a shiver go up his spine as her hands tightened on his shoulder. Kayla looked back up with him, playfully smirking but eyes sparking with thunder. "They're gonna have more than a handsome Demon to worry about."

Damian chuckled, one hand loosely slipping behind his neck as he smirked at Kayla. The intensity in her eyes was remarkable, and Damian knew _all_ too well what she could do when her rage had peaked, but he still wasn't going to indulge her wishes.

"Babe, I really do appreciate your concern. But I'm not going."

"Damey please?" Damian looked away with a whine. Goddamn, he hated when she used that nickname. It was too damn cute! She knew for a fact those little loving pecks sent him over the moon. "Just an hour, maybe even a half, just do this for me." Kayla pleaded, kissing his cheek again for good measure.

Damian looked at her considerably, opened his mouth, then changed his mind and said nothing. He just couldn't. It was just too risky, he couldn't bear the high chance of her parents expelling him from her life. There was no way he'd be able to bear that.

It was times like these Damian cursed that damned Religion. Cursed its followers for generalising his kind as monsters. Cursed his own kind for allowing that impression to be justified. Cursed himself for being born into the fire.

Kayla noticed the haze of mortification in Damian's eyes and wilted sadly. "Please?" She said softly. She placed both hands on his cheeks gently and tilted his face down. Damian felt his cheeks burn as Kayla gingerly pressed her forehead against his, his gaze connected with hers as they shared expressions of their own personal sadness. Damian sighed and kept his face down, then after a painful minute of silence brushed his hand over hers and forced his mouth to form words.

"You…You told them I was a Demon right?"

Kayla perked up with a nod. "Yeah, they're fully aware but they'll still allow it." And they would, be it extremely reluctantly.

Damian nodded faintly but his grim gaze maintained. "What about my… bloodline?"

"Yes, they also know you're the Anti-Christ." Again, _extremely_ reluctantly.

Damian felt her hand camp over his, he mused over the situation. If he didn't go he'd be breaking Kayla's heart, and how could he maintain a good relationship with her if he didn't meet them. Plus if he went and everything turned out okay, his biggest worries would literally be shot out of his care for good.

But…if it didn't turn out okay.

He whimpered softly. Kayla almost seemed to sense what he was thinking and sank her hands to rest in the crook of his elbows. Then, with a familiar wash of intimacy, affectionately nuzzled her nose against his. Damian felt his breath catch with a wave of emotion and he allowed a warm smile to grace across his muzzle. He gladly returned the affection before parting to sweetly greet her nose with a light peck. He edged away, her eyes meeting hers with reluctant defeat.

"Alright."

Kayla sprang up in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight, but gentle, hug. Damian's blush peaked as Kayla smothered his face with kisses. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, pausing after every word to place another kiss to his cheek. "It'll be great, I promise!" Her face buried into his neck with a grin.

Damian laughed softly and rested his cheek against her head. "Yeah, sure it will." He said weakly.

Kayla was to happy to break away from the embrace, but she whispered delicate words into his ear. "I promise you sweetie, nothing bad is going to happen." Then with a spark of nostalgic joy, Kayla allowed her voice to dance in a melody.

 _"_ _Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you."_

Damian beamed at Kayla with a joyful shake of his head. "Really Kay? You're gonna do that?" Kayla just repeated the line with a smile. Damian exhaled with playful exasperation, before smiling and joining her with the next line.

 _"_ _And I'll stay there as long as you let me."_

The couple's embrace deepened and they joined together in harmony, content in the arms of each other. They looked to each other with the familiar loving expression and allowed the tune to intertwine their voices.

 _"_ _Because you matter to me."_

They both shared a soft laugh as they nestled closer together; Kayla grinned warmly at Damian, her eyes glowing with proud affection. "Thank you, Damian. I know this is a worry for you, but I swear," Her head snuggles into his neck, "Everything will be fine."

Damian gently stroked down one of her ears, "It's alright Kay, you're right." A confident smile creeped across his muzzle at her words. "It's gonna be fine. It's just an hour," He's speaking more to himself than he is to her. "I'll be _just_ fine _._ "

 _…_

He was not fine. _At all._

Kayla rubbed her temple while Damian continued to hyperventilate as he drove the vehicle down to her parents house. Well, if by drive you meant edge down the road at a speed that even a sloth would call excruciatingly slow. She cringed as yet another driver hurled abuse and furious car horns at the idiots who were ridiculously holding up the traffic.

She looked over to Damian with a tight frown, he held a weak grin and a panicked gaze as the car trailed on. He seemed unknown to the vast annoyance he was causing as he looked absorbed in thoughts that were igniting a wave of stress.

Kayla didn't need to think twice to know what was causing it.

"Damian, honey," She said gently, "Look I know you're worried but we really need to go a bit quicker if we're going to get there on time." She jolted as another horn spat at them. She sighed, "Plus if we don't hurry up I guarantee someone's going to start throwing stuff at us."

Damian glanced at her quickly, "Oh come on, we've got _plenty_ of time." He said enthusiastically, "It's only, like, five minutes away from her!" His face dropped slightly as he said that.

"It looks like it will be twenty minutes at this rate, Damian."

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who suggested teleporting there." Damian said, "I mean, why drive when we could just be there with a snap of my fingers?" The car accelerates slightly as he's pulled from his internal conflicts.

Kayla shook her head with a smile. "Because we both know you'd take us to, i don't know, the E District or Barbados, and then lie about how 'your powers won't work' just to avoid meeting them." She stated plainly. Damian cursed under his breath, perhaps she knew him _too_ well.

"Hey, you said it not me."

"And you're the one worrying over nothing." She snapped, "I already said everything is going to be alright. Why can't you just believe that?" Her voice is tinged with disappointment more than anger.

Damian scoffed, "Gee, I just wonder why?"

"Damian, just trust me here!" Kayla exclaimed, her voice raised but her eyes remained gentle. "I understand why you're scared but I can't help you if you don't believe me!"

Damian said nothing, continuing to look out to the slowly winding road. Kayla stared at him, before sinking into her seat morosely. Damian felt a pang of guilt ache his chest but he couldn't help it. His thoughts were dark with every negative outcome and so many of them seemed extremely likely to occur. With every passing second the threat expanded until it seems to choke Damian's words and blur his vision.

He quickly wiped his eyes before turning his gaze to Kayla. She looked out the window, away from him, her mouth sat in a tight line. Damian cringed as he recognised the disappointment in her face, but still… It didn't stop her beauty from glowing into mind.

It was a sunny day, so golden rays traversed through the window screen to paint her with a beautiful golden shimmer. They sparkled on the wet tip of her nose and glimmered in the blue pools of her eyes. Damian smiled, he _loved_ this girl so much. He always had. Even when she was repulsed of his very sight, he couldn't stop himself from loving her. And now, she was _his._ She had chosen to love him back even when a strong part of her life should have destroyed the very thought. If her own parents hated him, what then? He couldn't lose her now. He couldn't just-

"WOULD YOU FRIGGIN' GET MOVING ALREADY?!" A voice behind them screeched. A chant of furious voices followed to share the same opinion.

Damian whined, nervously looking to Kayla who stared him down with a knotted brow. He sighed, grudgingly accelerating the car to an average, acceptable, speed. Kayla smiled, satisfied, and a plethora of relieved, but still seething, voices whooped as Damian's car took a left, leaving the highway peaceful at last.

The two sat in silence as they passed a row of houses, all well furnished and dripping with the sense of moderate wealth. Kayla stared out the window closely for a second before lighting up with a beam. "There it is!"

"I know Kay," Damian murmured, "I've been there before."

"Hm?" Kayla raised a brow, when had he ever been to her house. She thought for a moment and mentally slapped herself when she realised her mistake. "Of course, you walked me home that one time."

Damian smiled, "The day we became friends." Kayla giggled sweetly at the memory; it was one both parties held dearly.

The car pulled into the driveway of a large white house with a design that reeked of money. Pristine windows lay etched in the beautiful white brickwork, a light grey roof shielded the house like a halo underneath a neat patch of leaves from the oak trees that seemed to guard the back of the house like an army of angels.

Damian silently exhaled, "I'm sorry."

Kayla looked to her boyfriend but he carried on before she could say anything else.

"You don't need this bullcrap from me." He muttered, "You've got it bad enough as it is, being with your parents worst enemy."

"Damian, don't be silly." Kayla said, placing a hand on his. "They haven't even met you yet."

Damian sniggered sorrowfully, "Kayla. I'm. The. Antichrist." He said blankly.

Kayla smiled and tightened her grip on him. "Yes, and I'm the Christian who's in love with the Antichrist." Damian's eyes widened and his breath shivered, he looked up to meet Kayla's loving gaze with his own. Kayla raised her hand to stroke Damian's cheek, "If my parents don't like you, I won't care. Because I'll know that would only be because they didn't want to even get to know you. If they don't look past your species, that's their fault, because I know that Demon is one of the most loving, kind creatures they will ever meet."

Damian gulped back a sob and blinked the tears out of his eyes. Kayla opened her mouth to say something else but it was swiftly blocked as Damian's lips crashed against hers. Kayla initially drew back in surprise, but soon found herself returning the kiss as both their hands interlocked. Both mouths flowed with mirrored softness and control, both gently motioning over the other. They both felt the urge to deepen the kiss, but Kayla broke away with a soft laugh and predatory eyes, "We'll continue this discussion later." She whispered. "Once the main issue is over and done with."

Damian laughed as his forehead met hers, "God, I love you so much."

"You better," Kayla grinned. "For the sake of this meeting."

…

The silence was complete.

It had been that way since her parents had 'greeted' them at the doorway, now they were all sat around the kitchen table, all staring at each other, daring one another to say the first word. Kayla held a bright smile but she stared down her parents, urging them to be respectable and not make a scene. Damian thought that looking around the room with, perceived, interest would take his attention away from the individuals staring at him, but he soon found that looking at photo's of church congregations and the hanging cross on the wall was not the best idea. He nervously returned to eating his meal with silent discomfort.

A voice cleared and Damian turned his attention to a tall buck wearing a neat white dress shirt. His fur was noticeably darker than Kayla's and his face was more broad. A thin set of black glasses perched on his snout, slightly hiding the glare burning his gaze. "So," A deep Australian voice seethed, "You're the famous Antichrist, eh?" He took a gulp of water, but his eyes remained on Damian.

Damian attempted a weak grin, but the discomfort watered his confidence. "I-I guess I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." He looked to a doe sat beside the buck, she reflected the same uncomfortable smile. "And Ma'am."

The doe's smile grew thin and attempted a soft laugh, her fur was lighter than Kayla's and she wore a silver necklace with a cross dangling from the wire. "Y-Yes, quite a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr…Damian, was it?"

"Just Damian will do, Mrs C." Kayla smiled at him and nodded tastefully at her mother, and with more force at her father. The buck held his own smile, dark and calculative, he kept searching his eyes over Damian's form, tracing every bit of his body.

"Won't it just?" The buck said contemptuously, "Well since we're all being so formal, I'm Andrew and you may call me, Mr Christling or Sir." He said smugly. Kayla only just held herself back from throwing the table over. Her mother seemed to wither from her husbands bluntness and nervously offered a hand to shake.

"Helen." She said weakly, "And _that_ will do just fine." She casted the hint of a frown to her husband but she hid it well. Damian gladly took the gesture but his ears dropped when he saw how Helen flinched when he touched her, almost like his hand would burn her. Luckily Damian took the better side of things when he saw a hint of softness and confidence when she found his hand was 'normal'.

Damian beamed gratefully, "Thank you. So, do you know how me and Kayla met?"

"That was one of the first things she told us." Andrew growled, "Just before she let us know she was…" He inhaled with a disbelieved glare to the sky. " _Dating_ a demon!" He finished through grit teeth.

Damian's ears wilted and the grinding of Kayla's teeth now became audible. "Oh, g-great." Damian said softly.

Helen sighed, offering a generous smile to the Demon. "It was quite cute how you'd kept those gifts all those years."

Damian chuckled, "Yeah well, they meant a lot." He forced himself to ignore the cruel sneer that passed on Andrew's brow. Helen's smile began to seem genuine.

"So what is it your profession, Damian?" Helen asked, her voice noticeably less nervous.

"Oh, I work in a…book store." He was only lying slightly, comic books were still books in the end. Kayla immediately chimed in with a wide grin.

"He also helps me out with my music, Mom," She gripped on to his arm trustfully, "He's such a talented songwriter! Thanks to him, my next record will be out much faster." That would work, Kayla knew how proud her parents were of her musical career! Knowing Damian was a great asset to that would surely soften the mood.

It seemed to work as Helen looked to Damian with an impressed gaze, "Oh, really? What do you play?"

Damian grinned, "The strings mostly, a bit of piano." He rubbed the hand lying on his arm with a toothy smile, "But Kay knows the banjo is my speciality."

Andrew scoffed, "The banjo? Does that really fit with my daughters music?" Kayla felt a vein throb and pulse, behind her smile she desperately held back poisonous words."

Damian gulped as the grip on his arm became almost painful. He quickly glanced up at Andrew. "We find a way to make it work." He said sweetly.

Andrew leant back in his seat with folded arms, his eyes didn't falter off the Demon for a second. "What else can you do, Mr _Demon_?" Damian cringed. "Any significant skills come to mind?"

"Andrew!" Helen said with abject horror.

" _He can cook!"_ Kayla hissed, now glaring daggers at her father. "Can you do that dad? And burnt toast does not count, thank you." Damian coughed into his hand to cut off a snigger, he really did love this girl! Andrew rolled his eyes with a chuckle, shrugging off her comment like dust.

Helen let out an audible giggle, making her husbands eyes darken. "Now that is a good quality in a man." Kayla grinned, her mother was slowly becoming more comfortable. Andrew scowled and said into the laughter.

"Yes well, I'm sure the fires of Hell can singe up a soul quite nicely."

A deadly silence compelled the group.

Before Helen's mouth could drop, Kayla's fist already had. The table clattered under her fury, the glass jug of water would have spilt if Damian hadn't swiftly settled it. "How dare you?!" She screamed, her eyes blazing as she leaned dangerously close across the table. "How dare you say that to him?! He is _not_ some kind of monster!" Damian drew back as his girlfriend fumed with rage in front of him. Her face was twisted with enmity, teeth scraped like knives at the power in her jaws grit.

Andrew looked taken aback for a second, but a smooth scowl soon narrowed upon his brow. "If I'm looking at him right, Kayla, then I think it's safe to say he's a demon." He said obviously.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Kayla yelled. "He's still a great guy! What does it matter what species he is? You didn't care about that when I was with Zill?" Damian felt himself flinch at that name.

Andrew gave a tired sigh, "Zill wasn't the Antichrist." He said, looking back up at his daughter with a frown. "How did you expect me to react to this, Kayla? A demon is bad enough, but," He glared at Damian with disgust. "The damned _son_ of the devil! Why?"

"Andrew, stop this!" Helen exclaimed, gripping her husbands shoulder. Damian would have taken this as a sign of acceptance from her, if he hadn't seen the understanding and the closeted confused despair that filtered her gaze. He looked down, a blank frown hiding his anguish.

"Helen, don't act like you approve of this." Andrew scoffed.

Kayla took a breath but an air of threat still surrounded her, "Why do you think, Dad?" She spat.

Andrew winced slightly. He knew the answer to that but…he would not believe it! He would not believe one of Hells creatures could ever have emotions as pure as love. "Do you know?" He paused, "Do you know how much I've prayed for your healing?"

"Andrew!" Helen screeched.

Damian's stomach went cold, a trembling shiver ached his spine.

"I don't need healing!" Kayla hissed.

"We all do, Kayla, but fine." Andrew crossed his arms and sat back, "Then how much I've prayed for the Lord to absolve this demonic-"

Helen's eyes grew stony, "Don't you dare."

"-Curse from you!" Andrew said sharply. Kayla felt like she'd been shot. She stared at her father with a horrified gape. Damian felt a dark pit begin to boil in his stomach

"I-I beg your pardon."

Andrew almost looked sorrowful for his daughter, eyes that seemed to beg her to see the error of her ways. _That_ was what Kayla was finding hard to look at. She didn't need his pity, she didn't need any redemption or healing. All she wanted was the simple unconditional respect of her father. How was that to much to ask?

"It's not your fault of course," Andrew said, "A Demon showing up at midnight, while you were tired, and taking advantage of your pure nature."

"What?!"

Andrew ignored her. "It was an honest moment of weakness," Andrew said gently, like he was trying to soothe her. "That isn't a sin. You shouldn't be punished for-"

"Moment of weakness?"

The party turned to Damian. He sat up straight, staring right at Andrew. To her parents the gaze looked blank and unknown, but Kayla noticed the furious red irises flickering in his eyes. She stiffened warily as Damian chuckled roughly.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Andrew seethed, "Do not use that filthy language in my house!"

Damian didn't even blink, "Then don't imply such disgusting shit!"

Helen sensed the malice and rage building in the air, "Everyone, please just calm down!" She begged.

"Damian." Kayla said, clutching his hand, "It's okay, just leave it be."

"No." Damian said, his glare not retreating off the buck. "Come on Andrew, lets be honest here! You think I've put some kind of spell on Kay, right?"

The buck welcomed the challenge, "My daughter is a good Christian." He hissed, "There is no reason whatsoever why she would ever feel anything for your kind!"

Damian clicked his tongue hatefully, "So I'm, what, brainwashing her or something?"

"You tell me, Demon."

"Oh I will," Damian spat, the anger in his eyes was astonishing, but he remained seated, he remained relaxed, he would not lose his temper over this bigot. "First of all, she ain't under any friggin' attraction spell, I don't even know if that's a thing demons can do." He quickly stated, "Secondly, if it was a thing, I wouldn't use it on Kayla, do you know why?"

Andrew stood up slightly, his teeth bared, "Don't you even-" He drew back in astonishment when Damian stood up as well, facing up to the buck, his stare not breaking.

"Because I love her, Mr Christling." Damian said, his eyes softening slightly. Andrew looked away with a silent growl. "I love her so much, I have since high school, and all I've ever wanted was for her to love me back."

Damian noticed that Helen was about to say something before Andrew cut in with an accusing finger, "Even if it meant making her! You've just said-"

"No!" Damian exclaimed, the raise of his voice making everyone flinch. Damian sighed and cast his gaze downwards, before feeling a gentle touch on his hand. Kayla gripped his hand tighter and offered a warm smile to her boyfriend, he smiled back then looked back up to the buck with a gentler frown. "No. What the heck would be the point of that? I wanted her to really love me back, no conditions, no spells, no nothing! If that was fake love, then it wouldn't mean anything."

Kayla felt tears threaten to spill behind her smile. It was such a rare occasion she heard Damian speak his true feelings to other people part from her, and they broke her heart every time. She quickly blinked the tears away and gently tugged Damian back into his seat; he awkwardly settled down before sheepishly grinning at Kayla, she smiled and patted his hand. "And I do."

Damian could've cried right there, but he stood strong. For her sake.

Andrew scoffed, opening his mouth to retort before he felt his wife pull him back down. "That's enough!" She asserted with a harsh scowl, she looked to Damian as well. "That's enough drama for today! Everyone pipe down and eat their food before it gets cold, or I swear you people will find out how high a voice can _really_ raise when angry! Understand!"

Damian gulped, "Yes ma'am." Andrew sighed irritably and forced a knife back into his meal with a grudging murmur of defeat. Kayla nodded cheerfully and gave a sweet giggle.

Helen immediately perked up with a grin, "Excellent."

'Unpredictable.' Damian thought with a chuckle, he turned to Kayla with a smile. 'Just like her daughter.'

…

It was in everyone's best interest that Damian and Andrew wouldn't converse for the rest of the evening. So, as he was the guest, he remained at the cleared table with Helen while Kayla and her father cleared everything away. Damian had volunteered to help, of course, but he couldn't help it when Kayla began to insist upon it.

"Give me a few minutes with my dad, okay." She'd said with a kiss on his cheek. "I'll meet you in my bedroom later." Damian had blushed and agreed, so he now sat opposite Helen, who sat silent with her fingers intertwined.

Damian exhaled softly, "Listen, Helen." She looked up with a tight smile. "I'm really sorry about raising my voice at dinner, and the cursing." He said, with a downcast gaze.

"Oh, don't worry about that." She perked, "You weren't the one who started it."

"Still though, I'm sorry for reacting that way."

Helen nodded with a grin, but her face demonstrated tier confusion and disbelief. She lightly laughed with a gentle shake of the head. "You really are different."

Damian craned his head, "I'm sorry?"

Helen rested her chin on a hand, "I-I've always been a devout Christian, Damian." The doe said,her eyes transfixed on the clear table. "Ever since I was little."

Damian's ears dropped, he didn't like where this was going. "Yeah, Kayla told me."

Helen made a sound of acknowledgement then continued, "There have been so many times my faith has helped me throughout my life. I wanted my children to feel that same kind of protection and joy." She smiled a little, "And Kayla did fit the bill. It's amazing how dedicated she's been to the church: choir, sermons, charity work, she did them all happily."

Damian nodded, "I can imagine that." He smiled, "She's always been a hard worker."

Helen beamed, "Exactly." Her face faded a little, "Then she told me…about you two."

That was it, the blow after all. Damian turned his face from her without a word, honestly, what was there to say?

"A demon." Helen said with disbelief, "My little girl was dating something I'd always known to be a monster that went against everything I stood for. Something that was there to destroy love, not cause it." She paused slightly, "I won't lie to you Damian, I cried and I prayed that night."

He nodded again, hiding his face from her. His hopes had been shattered, even with her he couldn't make her believe anything different to what she'd been taught. He couldn't feel any tears form. Why? Did he expect that much?

Or did he believe her words himself?

"I did pray," Helen admitted, her mouth in a stiff line, "To the moment I met you, even when we were sat here I still begged the Lord to guide my daughter to a better path?" She paused a moment to examine the Demon in front of her, he was trembling slightly and his eyes glimmered with the threat of tears.

She smiled. Then she finished, "But he already had."

Damian jolted, took a moment to rethink her words, then looked back to her in amazement. Had she really said..?

"Damian, let me ask you something?" Helen leant forward and looked him straight in the eye, her gaze stony and serious. "Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes." Damian had said it before he could realise he had. It was just instinct at this point.

Helen immediately gave a warm smile, "Yep, that look is still there."

"Excuse me?"

"That look in your eye." She winked at him with a genuine grin. "It's exactly the same as when Andrew told me he loved me."

Damian was silent for a second, then a dark blush erupted on his cheeks. He looked down in embarrassment while Helen laughed cheerfully to herself. "I know genuine heart when I see it." Helen smirked, her eyes glossed over. "I guess…there may be a few things the Bible was wrong about. Looks like Demons can feel love after all."

She kept silent after this, and Damian slowly began to compose himself. He gulped. "S-So, does that mean you..?" His heart stopped beating for a second. Helen perked up with a jolt but her warm smile soon took over again.

"Yes, I'm fine with you Damian."

That was when the tears began to drip. Damian buried his face in his hands and wept joyfully. It was finally over, he actually had the support of one of Kay's parents. He sniffed as his greatest fear slowly faded from his mind. Helen looked away in quiet embarrassment.

'What's with this guy?' She thought, 'He's in his twenties for crying out loud! He doesn't need someone to tell him if he can date or not?' Good lord, they were wrong about these demons! They were way too emotional.

"Thank you, Ms Christling." Damian sobbed, "This means a lot."

"It's fine." Helen said, offering a napkin. "But please, clean yourself up."

She wasn't used to the black tears yet.

…

They stood silent for what felt like hours.

Kayla washed another dish thoroughly before handing it to her father to dry and put away. He didn't meet her gaze, awkwardly looking away as she raised a hopeful gaze to him. Kayla looked away sadly, she didn't want the night to end like this. She desperately wanted her father to accept her choice, but at this rate it looked like they wouldn't even share another word.

"Here." She gave him a handful of utensils to dry.

"Hmm" He gently took them from her, glancing at her briefly before absently wiping away at them with a cloth.

"Dad, please." Kayla couldn't bare this. "Just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Her father said in a low voice, still looking away from her. "You've made your mind up, I've made mine. End of story."

"Oh, come on. Can't you just listen to me."

"I did, and I still don't like it."

Kayla sighed and set a soaking plate down. "I'm not asking you to like it. I just want you to accept it."

Andrew's eyes shifted coldly. "You're asking me to set aside everything I've believed for years." Kayla almost whimpered at the malice in her father's voice, she looked him with a sharp intake of breath.

"What you've believed," Kayla muttered, "Is wrong."

Andrew exhaled through his nostrils and forcefully began to dry a steel pot. "That's your opinion, I suppose."

"Dad! This isn't the middle ages!" Kayla exclaimed, "Times have moved on. People know different things now!"

"This isn't some argument about homosexuality or abortion, Kayla!" Andrew stated, sternly looking her straight in the eye. "That… _boy_ is the antichrist! This isn't an issue people are split on Kayla, that thing is a monster!"

A wet cloth slapped against his face.

Andrew slowly pulled the fabric from his eyes, he ignored the girl furiously shaking in front of him and calmly pulled off his glasses to dry the lenses.

Kayla tensed, "He is not a monster!" She hissed. That word. That was the one word that would make her fury peak. It was the one word she would never allow anyone to call Damian.

He'd heard it enough from her at ZPA. He didn't need to hear it again.

Andrew glowered, "'And he was given a mouth speaking great things and blasphemies-'"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Revelation 13:5." He set the glasses back on his face, his brow knotted into a scowl.

Kayla dangerously stepped closer to her father. "That. Doesn't. Mean. Anything." She seethed, "He has been nothing but a gentleman while we've been here. He even ignored your poking and prodding until you got your little reaction!"

Andrew stood his ground and stared down his daughter. "He is a _demon!_ "

"He loves me!" Kayla exclaimed, a stray tear railing down her cheek.

Andrew recoiled like he'd been stabbed. His glare faded into disbelief, almost hurt. "And you think I don't?"

Kayla looked away for a moment, then back up at him. "Do you?"

"More than anything." He said immediately. "Why do you think I'm acting like this?"

Kayla scoffed softly. She knew her dad loved her, and she loved him deeply as well. But still…

"Damian loves me as well."

Andrew groaned, "I am your father-"

"Exactly, you're supposed to love me unconditionally, like God intended." Kayla murmured, her voice breaking in mid speech. "That's how Damian loves me, that's how I love him, and how I love you." She sniffed and another tear flowed down, "But that's not you. I have to be a certain way to earn your love."

Andrew looked wounded. "Kayla, I do love you, I'm just want what's best for you." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kayla shrugged it off like dirt. "I'm not going to stop loving Damian, Dad." She said, tearfully staring at him, "Nothing is going to change that."

"Through prayer, anything is possible."

"I prayed for you to change your mind about Damian." Kayla said blankly, "Nothing's happened so far."

Andrew drew back, his face dropped in horror. A deathly silence constricted the pair. Kayla wiped her eyes, before looking back up at her father tenderly. Andrew looked down at his little girl, one of the few people he would kill for, and saw the love in her eyes.

It wasn't for him though, he knew that much.

He inhaled sharply, looking away as he raised the cloth to wipe his own eyes. "I love you." He said, almost croaking, "I will always love you." Kayla hated seeing anyone cry, nevertheless her own father, but it needed to be said.

"And I love you." Kayla said, softly placing a hand on her fathers back. "But I love him as well, Dad."

Andrew grimaced as his eyes filled with tears. "I-I can't comprehend it, Kayla. I just can't."

"Fine, you don't need to." Kayla said, she could handle that. "Just tolerate it. Please."

Andrew placed a hand over his eyes as he leant over the sink, his back arched with internal grief and for the first time Kayla saw his hands tremble; she delicately grasped them, letting him hold on to her fingers as his mind waged war with his heart.

After a minute of comfort and weeping, Andrew finally rose with a swift inhale of breath. He gently looked to his daughter, his eyes reflecting both pain and love. "I don't like him." He muttered, "I can't like him. But…" Kayla's ears perked hopefully. Andrew finally let his face rise with a smile, "I'll allow him, only to make you happy."

Kayla laughed tearfully, pulling her father in for a hug. She breathed sharply into his ear, "Thank you, Daddy." She smiled into her fathers fur. "Thank you so much."

Andrew patted her back lovingly, gently embracing his daughter. "You're welcome." His voice became rough again, "But if he ever hurts you, God forgive me, I will kill him!"

Kayla chuckled at the idea, "That's never going to happen. So…fine!"

For the first time that day Andrew genuinely laughed with his family.

…

Kayla pressed her face against Damian's chest, and snuggled into his pillow. Damian wrapped is arm around her and pulled her closer to him, allowing him to give a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"So, " Kayla whispered against his chin, "My mom's okay with you?"

Damian grinned, "Naturally! I told you there was nothing to worry about!" He said, stroking her cheek. Kayla laughed and gently pushed his face away.

"Of course." She said playfully, "That's why you were snotting like a toddler on the way here." She didn't need to see his face to know he was blushing. "Must have been the excitement."

"Must have been." Damian agreed, pulling her close again. Kayla chuckled as her cheek met his and they jokingly tossed and turned under covers. Damian began to pepper her face with kisses, making her laugh out loud at times from his ticklish love.

"S-Stop." Kayla giggled, "You'll wake my parents."

Damian gave her a half lidded smirk, "Aww, will I make Daddy lose his nap time."

"No, you'll make him waste half an hour beating your ass, you little twerp!" A furious voice cut through the walls, making Damian jolt in fright. "Now keep it down or I'll tie you to the couch!"

"Y-Yes, Sir." Damian gasped out.

Kayla silently chortled to herself, burying her face into her boyfriends fur. "Oh well, at least he's giving you another chance."

Damian frowned in embarrassment, but he soon formed another grin, "Must be a sign he likes me." Damian said, slightly quieter now.

Kayla inhaled against his chest and nuzzled his chin, she kissed it tenderly. "Feel better now." Kayla beamed, bringing his face down to meet her eyes. Damian felt his chest flush with warmth and he gently kissed her lips, they both flowed over one another passionately, only breaking for a second for Damian to whisper, "Significantly."

Kayla smiled at him warmly, her fingers traversing through his fur. "Damian, don't ever let go." She breathed, her hand sliding across his cheek.

Damian brought her closer, letting her face rest on the crook of his neck. He smiled down at her, is eyes loving and misty. "I never intended to." He grinned, then his lips welcomed hers again. Her body slid over his as they held each other, and then they began to explore each other with a new singular feeling of completion.

Later in the night, Damian was still awake. Kayla slept next to him, genre breaths escaping her as she dreamt. Damian stared at her, marvelling her beautiful form. He couldn't believe it, he actually had the acceptance of her parents. There was nothing to fear anymore.

Well, except that terrifying father of hers, but he could work with that.

Damian softly stroked her cheek, watching as she smiled in her sleep, a tear almost fell from his eye. He thought back to ZPA, where even his mere presence was enough to make her run away, at that time all he had longed for was her acceptance. But now… He gently kissed her forehead and placed his head next to hers, peacefully. His nose rubbed against hers slightly, making her snicker sleepily and nuzzle closer to him, burying herself in his neck.

"I love you, Damian." She breathed hazily, before returning to the pleasantries of rest.

Damian smiled and settled himself next to her. The warmth of comfort and acceptance drifting him to sleep. "I love you too."

…

 **I honestly have no smart ass comment here. This took way to friggin' long. Thank you to everyone who's supported this story during the hiatus. Every word means so much.**

 **Zoophobia and Characters belong to Vivziepop.**

 **You Matter To Me belongs to Sara Bareilles.**

 **Until next time. So long!**


	4. Chapter 4

He wakes up after dreaming of her again.

Some nights it seems too real when she's standing in front of him, her golden fur gleaming in the darkness, her arms wide and awaiting his touch. And when he embraces his pillow, in the mirage, it almost feels like his face is buried into the soft fur of her cheek, inhaling that heavenly scent from so long ago.

But then he wakes up.

The bed is wet with sweat and tears. It comes off even worse when your tail can cry as well. He groans, the scent of booze is ripe on his breath and a thumping hangover rakes his sight. He just sighs and drags himself to the shower. Most mornings are like this.

He's just spat out a swab of mouthwash when his phone begins ringing, he winces as the high pitched drone scrapes through his mind, and half heartedly trudges to his room to answer, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

Which was a major mistake.

"Uh," He rubs his eyes with a tired cough. "Hello…"

 _Hello yourself, asshole!"_ A feminine voice screeches into his ear, he winces as his ear drums ring and his skull pounds with agony. Through a tight exhale of air he's able to address the girl he immediately recognises, too shattered to take notice of the venom evident in her grumbling.

"Oh…hey baby, how's it…"

 _Don't 'baby' me, scumbag!"_ His girlfriend hisses, _"Where were you last night?!"_

He wipes his tired eyes and sighs, racking his brain through the hazy drunken memories. "Uh? Just out on the town, I think." He looks to his bedside table and frowns at the battalion of fallen beer cans that surround his lamp. "I-It's a little hazy, I'm not sure."

 _Clearly!"_ The girl spits contemptuously, _"Well, I'm pretty sure this is just like the past gazillion times you've woken up plastered out of your pathetic mind?!"_

He groans and buries his aching face in a palm, "Come on, it was just two-"

 _I'm not interested! I'll come get my things later today."_

Now he begins to panic. "Oh come on, babe! It was just one night!"

A moment of silence screams how he's said something wrong.

 _You didn't remember, did you?"_ A furious, but wounded, voice mumbles.

'Oh Shit.' He blurts it out weakly. "…Anniversary?"

The frustrated sigh seems to poison his mind. _"Goodbye, Zill."_ The phone goes dead. He throws it onto his bed with a disgusted grunt and a sluggish mind. 'Nice work, Romeo!' His subconscious scoffs as he collapses onto the bed, 'That's another relationship you've ruined!'

Zill would normally drink away these thoughts, but unfortunately that idea would probably kill him when he's in this state, so he grits his teeth and pushes himself forward in the day, his face uncaring and unfeeling while his tail mopes pathetically along the floor. He forces himself through a shower and unwanted, but needed, cup of coffee and gets to work.

He sorts together the girls stuff into a neat pile and leaves it in his hallway, it's the least he can do after the last, semi-fun, six months. She'd most likely leave her key which Zill would quickly flush down the toilet, he doesn't need any reminders of another heartbreak, the last time he allowed that to happen he spent the day in bed crying and stuffing his face with, at least, four boxes of ice cream.

The headache is still pounding when he lazily slumps onto his kitchen table, his face sliding across the marble frame. How? How could he let this happen _again?!_ What the hell was wrong with him? And this one seemed to be going so well… minus the several times he'd woken up drunk, and he really had thought this one was going to last. Lifting up his face, he notices the reflection staring back at him and he cringes.

Red, tired eyes, murky bags sagging from his eyelids, messy stubble growing grimly on his once smooth chin, even his snake tail had lost it's colour, turning from a bright emerald green to a dirty colour that could be mistaken for vomit. It was actually a miracle he could still gain a girlfriend.

Somehow a throaty chuckle escaped him. He really had been hitting the lowballs since he left the Academy; there he was a freakin' stallion! Popular, charming, talented! It had been him at his peak, every girl wanting a piece of-

He pauses in mid thought and sinks deeper into his depression. Yes, every girl _had_ loved the very breath of his name. But he only needed one girl. The only girl who it seemed had ever made him truly happy.

And he let her go. For a girl who, at the time, had lured him in with the prospects of relationship that would offer him much more… _entertainment,_ and had ultimately ended after two emotionless, empty months, by that point they'd graduated and the girl he had truly loved had sunk into her own life and faded from his as he spiralled further into his self made mess.

He sniffed and slowly opened his phone, resting beside his face like a mockery, scrolling through his photo gallery with a twisted dread until he felt his phone stop on an image like the thump of a heartbeat. His eyes blurred and a weak breath rattled across his tongue as he rolled her name along like velvet.

"Kayla…" In the photo she was blissfully wrapped around his frame, her cheek pressing against his until they seemed to form one joyful smile, her eyes gleamed like a summer sky that reflected a love that was meant for only him. A tear almost comes to his eye at the pure happiness that the picture paints, an emotion stripped from him, for so long, bursts through the memory to mercilessly taunt him for his pathetic state.

No matter what mind numbingly stupid things he did in the future, nothing would be worse than when he let her go. It had seemed a decent idea at the time, both wanted to take a few weeks to try and see other people, not out of spite, just because they hadn't ever done it. Ever since first years they'd been dating, after all, it made sense to just take one moment to breathe before making any life decisions.

And, rushing into it, he met someone and broke up his five year spell of joy. Then that someone left him. He'd desperately tried to call Kayla after, just to apologise for every stupid thing he did, but each call was met with a voicemail until eventually a harsh beeping sound had revealed how she had changed her number. He was all alone.

Missing her.

Zill sighs, his face burying into his arms but still leaving his eyes glazed on the image. His empty chest twisted at her beauty, at the possible happiness he threw away. He would have done anything to have just seen her once, since their painful departure; just one glimpse of her face again, not on his phone, but flesh and blood just a few feet away from him, would immediately electrify his numb mind. It was selfish and pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't help it, he just wanted to see her again.

 _Then why don't you idiot? Safe Haven is only an hour away, you miserable insect!'_

Zill blinks, raises himself up for a second, then immediately lays back down into his misery. No, there was no way he could just turn up out of nowhere. He was sad but he wasn't some sort of creep.

 _Who said it had to be out of nowhere? Ever heard of friends just bumping into each other? Just act like it's some kind of coincidence.'_

He shakes his head in disbelief, that was still pretty freaky! Plus, Kayla wasn't an idiot! She'd see through that kind of petty lie any day.

 _Okay, then don't see Kayla. Fine. But go to Safe Haven anyways, all right? I'm sick of leaching inside this room like some damn slug. Just go back, hit a few bars, make some friends, Hell maybe even see some old ones! Anything beats rotting away in here cause of some stupid self pity.'_

Zill raises a brow and tucks his hand under his chin. That actually wasn't that bad an idea. It _had_ been years since he'd visited his old home district, he'd been so caught up with job searching in the E District that he'd never had time before, he hadn't even seen any of his old friends from school, though he did have a monthly call with Jack every now and then, just to catch up with the other's life, but the last time that happened was a year ago, and now Zill was pretty much free; work was on a slump and he had no girlfriend to appease so there was no reason he couldn't head back to his old stomping grounds.

Besides, it wasn't like he'd ever see _her_. She would probably be busy working on her next record, he exhaled in a mixture of relief and disappointment, there was no way he'd see her again. He rubs his stubbled face with a sigh, he needed a break anyway, perhaps getting away for a night would do him a bit of good.

He turns off his phone without looking at the picture again, he doesn't need that familiar pit to rise up again, and he painfully stretches his tired limbs as he raises from his bed and heads to his bathroom to freshen up. He forced down the pit with a harsh gulp and takes a deep breath, his chest rising a little with forced optimism.

It was time he actually had a good time for once.

...

The first thing Zill thought when he exited Safe Haven Station was of how little the city had changed. Apart from a few semi-familiar faces obviously marked with age, the city looked remarkably similar; the buildings still gleamed with marvellous neon flashes against the already colourful streets, shops Zill recognised still remained intact, if not looking better than before. The sky was hazy with a mellow, earlt evening glow, a flock of birds cawing peacefully over the city as lay perched on a bridge marked with an omniscient eye.

The nostalgia was already lifting a smile on Zill's face, the colours rushed a warm sense of familiarity in the chimera. He looked at his watch and grinned, the bars would be open by now, and after three boiling hours on the train he really was in need of a drink. Zill noticed how the burst of colour surrounding him seemed to interweave the sky, as he strolled through, surging into neon lightning that gloriously sparked in the air. The E District glowed like this as well, but Zill found this time the colours painted a cordial spark of happiness in his chest, something that had been bare from him for far too long. He didn't stop to greet anyone as he strode past, but it didn't stop him recognising the creatures, which was something they clearly were having trouble with when it came to him. Zill's eyes glided to his side as he noticed a pair stroll past him; a tall boy with antlers impressively emerging from his golden hair, happily chatting with a yellow faced, and dressed, girl who Zill could just make out had a set of pointed fangs, Zill could vaguely remember their names were Autumn and Daphne, but they paid him no mind as they walked by him, too caught up in their conversation to take notice.

Zill felt surprised by this, did they really not recognise him? He wasn't friends with them at ZPA, but he would have thought they'd at least notice him, he was one of the weirdest looking creatures to grace the academy after all; if his popularity in school hadn't earnt their attention, he would have thought his appearance would. Still, no need to get bothered about it, it wasn't like he was close friends with them anyways. It didn't matter in the end.

He told himself this, but a harsh air of annoyance still stung at the back of his mind. It was incredibly immature, but he hated the inferiority that the 'encounter' had left twisting in his stomach. He didn't feel like he was important in any way, but even a simple nod of acknowledgement would have been nice. He was definitely reading too much into it, but he couldn't help it. He hated feeling like he was a nobody.

It grew tiring after twelve break ups that left him sobbing in the dirt.

Zill was pulled out of his thoughts as he instinctively squinted when something bright shot against his eye. He cringed and covered his gaze in a dark sheild of shadow, looking in the direction of the disturbance. He raised a brow when he caught sight of a familiar large, glass dome towering over the horizon of city buildings; had the academy always been that close? Or had Zill really been gone for that long? It had seemed like just yesterday that he had been a student under that building, still laughing at Friday night parties with friends that had inevitably become estranged, and still working tirelessly to earn his dream position in society. He'd had it all planned out then: A performance major that would grow into an acting career, a beautiful tropical house in the suburbs, which would mean he could live a relatively peaceful life with the girl of his dreams.

Zill could have chuckled at the different reality life had struck him with, if it wasn't so God damn depressing.

He was unknown and unimportant to anyone; no close friends, no family, _no_ _girlfriend at all_. The contrast was tragically thick.

The city itself seemed to be unwelcome to Zill; his slumped, sluggish gait was a dark smear against the lively, extavagent colour and energy of Safe Haven. It was like Zill didn't belong, like he had no right to even step foot in the universal city, even the people he passed differentiated from him with their bright smiles and confident strides.

It was only when Zill felt a neon shine against his cheek that he bothered to raise his eyes. A luminous sign of a martini was glinting above his head, it's lights flashing red and blue in an almost winking manner. From two long glass windows a stream of vibrant colours shot from the bar, the colours trembling as thumping beat of club music echoed from the interior with the drunken laughter of patrons. It was a familiar sight to the chimera. He grinned, glad to be free of the isolated atomisphere he had been trapped in, as he pushed open the doors.

The club was about as cliche as Zill expected of a centre city bar, flashing neon lights from a center set spinning disco ball, Latin music erupting from the loudspeakers so hard that Zill could only just hear the constant chatting of the wasted crowd surrounding him, and several cheesy posters of show girls and E District mansions lining the walls and flashing against the darkened room. It was not a great club by any means, but it was still a club that would offer Zill with the drink he needed.

He sat down at the bar where the tiger bartender stood lazily polishing a glass, he barely looked up at Zill before offering a half hearted greeting. "What'll ya have, bud?" He said, barely above a mumble, the droop of his whiskers communicating his disinterest.

Zill inwardly scoffed but kept silent. "Manhattan. No ice, please." The tiger nodded glumly and crouched to retrieve a glass.

"Not seen ya around before," the tiger said, pulling out an extract of bourbon, "New to the city?"

"Nah," Zill said, "I used to live here before I graduated, thought I'd come back for a little break."

"Where ya from now?" The tiger scraped out a dish of ice and gently dipped it into a glass.

"E District."

The tiger made a mock sound of impressment, "Doing well for yourself then?"

Zill shrugged, "Well enough." Then his voice dropped, "Less than I'd hope." His eyes glazed as he watched the tiger mix the drink together into a murky brown fluid.

The tiger scoffed, "Meh, trust me man, if you've made E District you've got no reason to be down." He dropped a cherry into the drink with a messy clink and walked away, leaving the conversation at that.

Zill couldn't tell if that last line had meant to be comforting or condescending, and he decided he didn't care. He'd forget about the conversation as soon as he was finished tonight. He offered himself a sarcastic toast and took a sip of the drink. He sighed in relief as the liquid already began to sink into his mind, blanking out the music and laughter behind him and dipping him into a hazy isolation.

 _This_ was what he needed. Just a chance to ignore all the shit that was weighing him down in the E District. He didn't care that it would all be over by tomorrow and he would probably be back into his pathetic state, he had his drink and he had his privacy, he would finally enjoy a few hours of peace.

"Hey there, baby! What you up to, eh?"

' _Oh shit._ ' Zill already knew what was going on, he'd been to enough clubs. ' _Don't look sideways, don't you dare look sideways!'_

His eyes shifted to the side.

A girl sat in the stool next to him, pale skinned and short blonde hair flowing elegantly over her ear. She wore a plain white blouse with a black dress. Two blue eyes stared boredly ahead as a middle aged wolf lurched behind her with an ugly grin. His paw clutched her shoulder gently, but predatory, as his maw whispered just behind the nape of her neck.

The girl took silently took a deep breath, keeping her posture straight, "I'm in a bar, I suppose." She said, her voice hard despite its youthful air.

"I see," the wolf hissed with a chuckle, "How about I buy you a drink?" His paw tightened on her shoulder.

"I already have a drink, thanks." She said through clenched teeth.

The wolf took a step further, his grimy coat practically pressed against her back. "Then how about a dance?"

The girl shivered slightly, "No thanks."

"Why not?" Zill could see the tightness of his paw was beginning to discomfort the girl, she raised a hand to her throat, clutching something Zill couldn't see over her shoulder.

"I-I don't dance." The girl dipped her head, her golden locks hiding her eyes, but Zill could hear the tears in her voice. He cringed and inhaled gently, he needed to calm down. This...this wasn't his buisiness.

But when a claw began to sprout from the paw, Zill felt his fist tighten on his glass. "Hey, I'm just trying to be polite, darling!" Both Zill and the girl could hear the threat in his tone. The girl shifted to her left, to face Zill, and he could finally see what the girl was clutching.

It was a pendant. A long silver necklace with a small golden cross hanging from a ring. The girls shaking hand clutched it with a prayer.

Zill stood up intently and set a hand on the girls other shoulder. Both the girl and the wolf turned to look at him, the chimera looked passively at the wolf, his eyes blank and expertly disguising his fury.

The wolf bared a fang, "You got a problem, man."

Zill laughed dryly, "Potentially." He gently looked down at the girl with a warm smile, "You okay?"

The girl stared at him in disbelief, but the wolf spat out before she could talk. "Just great, so how 'bout you sit back down, pal?"

Zill looked at him with a unimpressed grin, "Nah, I don't think I will." He said, sipping down the rest of his drink expertly.

The wolf's muzzle contracted, revealing a set of rotten but sharp teeth. The girl sank as she realised a fight would soon break out. "You deaf man, or you just got a death wish." His other paw reached out threateningly.

Only to be caught in Zill's burning, iron grip. The wolf recoiled in shock and pain as the green glow surrounding the chimera seemed to seat into his flesh. Zill's state turned cold and he leant forward, two green firery eyes darting into the terrified yellow ones.

"You know what I've always heard?" Zill growled in a tone he knew was threatening, "Those with a death wish are often the most deadly people. You wanna see if that's true?"

The wolf pulled away in a start, his hands opened against his chest in defeat, "Hey, man. I got no issue with you, allright." He said, backing away defensively.

"Let's keep it that way, then." Zill spat, his gaze not letting up until he could see the mongrel running down the street, through the long windows, with his tail between his legs.

Zill settles back down gently, his palm slipping off the girls shoulder. Her blue eyes stared greatfully at Zill, her mouth open in a small 'o'. Zill smiled at her, "You okay."

"Y-Yeah," The girl stammered, returning the smile, "Thank you for that."

"No problem, I can't stand creeps like that." He shrugged.

"Were you really gonna hit him?"

Zill chuckled, "I didn't need to. The guy was a pansy, just needed someone to remind him of his place."

She rubbed her shoulder sheepishly, like she was cleansing the area that had been tainted. "Well, I owe you one." She said, her smile broadening further.

Zill shook his head, "No you don't. Any decent guy would have done the same." He pushed his glass away from him and sat back down with a call to the tiger again. "Glad I could help, anyway."

Zill didn't notice the girl frown as he turned back to the tiger. "Usual then, big man." The feline said with a smirk.

Before Zill could even roll his eyes, the girl already edged further to him and pressed into the conversation. "Put this on my tab, okay."

The tiger blinked dully, but shrugged and glanced at Zill. The chimera scoffed gently, "No. No you don't have to do that."

Two crisp dollar bills were already slammed against the table. The girl grinned smugly and patted the bills jokingly, "I should have told you," She said, her voice as cool as an iceicle, "I hate owing people."

The tiger had taken the money before Zill could retort, and by that point Zill was smiling too hard to care.

...

Her name was Ivy.

She lived in the animal District of Safe Haven, near lake area which was appropriate since she was a swan avian. Zill and her clinked another pair of glasses together as they began another round of small talk. They were two rounds in already, and were being careful not to get too wasted as Ivy had to walk home later.

Ivy took a sip of wine, barely covering a chortle. "So, an actor huh?"

Zill felt his head growing hazy, but he managed to spill out coherent sentences. "That's what my agent tells me."

"Wow, that must be great." She sounds genuinely impressed, not like the flirts who only wanted to get in Zill's pants. He set his glass down with a sigh.

"Not as much as you'd think."

He expects her to frown, but she looks innocently surprised. "Really? Why's that?"

Zill exhales deeply from his chest, sinking down with tired nuisance. "The way it's been for me: I spend most of my time looking for work, and when I find work it ends after a month."

"What about understudy work? Surely that comes once in a blue moon."

Zill scoffs, "Yeah, but a _blue moon_ really isn't that often." He frowns slightly, "Especially when you're the third choice understudy."

Ivy cringes back, "I'm sorry." Like she's done something morally wrong.

Zill offers her a gentle gaze, "Not your fault." He mutters, taking another swig if his drink. "It's the life of an actor, was never gonna be easy."

Her blue eyes wilter like a ripple in a stream. She relaxes with a smile and her pale face heats up with a pink burn. "I-I'll see if I can see you perform, next time your in a show."

Zill smiles but he doesn't feel anything. "That's kind of you to say." For a moment they sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"So...what do you do for a living?" Zill inquired.

Ivy lit up with a happy blush. "Oh, I'm a teaching assistant at the local middle school." She exclaimed proudly.

The drink fell from Zill's lips as he leant in with interest. "Really? What year?"

"The younger ones mostly." Her cheeks bulged as her grin lifted with a childish squeal. "I love kids!"

Zill chuckled at her obvious passion for her work, then he raised a brow in wonder. "Does Clarissa still work there?"

Ivy's eyes brightened, "Oh, you know Ms Clarissa?"

"Not personally, but her father taught me at the Academy."

"Oh! Mr Fabian!" Ivy exclaimed.

Zill snapped his fingers with a grin. "That's him! Loved that guy, he was so down to Earth!"

Ivy smiled with him. "Yes, he is pretty funny. I think he's married now! To some human if I remember correctly."

He almost choked on his drink. "Ms Walden?!"

Ivy shot up so fast that her hair swung swiftly around her ear and over an eye. "That's her! Did she teach you as well?"

"She was the guidance councillor!" Zill laughed with a shake of his body. "Can't believe she married him! She was always terrified of animals if I remember correctly!"

"Well, people change." Ivy grinned, "My dad always said to 'expect the unexpected'" She burst out into a laughter with Zill, who wiped a drop of alcohol of his lip.

"Not bad advice." He sure as Hell never expected the woman who screamed at every sight of fur or paw to end up marrying a fox of all things.

Ivy laughed again, "You never know who'll end up with who." She leans forward with half lidded eyes and a smug demeanor. "I mean did you hear about that pop star, what was her name, Kayla Christling?"

The sentence slapped him in the face. His face grew stiff and his eyes widened and grew still. "W-What?" He said, his voice barely above a breath.

The girl noticed the obvious change in attitude and paused. "Is something wrong?" She asked innocently, drawing back when a stony gaze met hers.

" _What_ about Kayla Christling?"

The look on her face told Zill how Ivy regretted her words, even if she didn't know why. She gulped and let out a shaky breath. "Y-You didn't hear?" She stammered, "About h-her new boyfriend?"

 _That_ sentence dug in like a knife. Zill felt his face drop and his mouth hang like a nail in a cracked wall. No. There was no way she... He would have known! He knew her! Jack would have told him! He lived in the city and heard all the recent news. He _knew_ how much Zill cared about her! His breathing quickened and his eyes began to blur from hysteria, he looked up blankly at the girl now showing open fear and concern for his well being.

"Are you okay?" Ivy said, her hand drawing on his.

He pulled it away, his arms sinking into his body. "What new boyfriend?" He said, his tail stiffening and rising to cast a terrified glare at the girl,

Ivy cringed, "I-It didn't matter. Forget I said any-"

"Who is it?" Zill said, his voice sharp as flint. He was beginning to emit a green aura around him, his own eyes burning emerald in pain. Ivy leant back in confused fear at the chimeras drastic attitude and let out a stream of words just below a whisper.

"Tha-That Demon guy!" Ivy said, "I-I think his name was Damian! Damian Beelzy!"

And _that_ sentence was a bullet to Zill's gut.

No way. No way in Hell. There was no freakin' way that Damian Beelzy, the damn Antichrist, was in a relationship with Kayla. Zill felt his fists tremble in an unspeakable fury. "You're lying!" He growled, his frown knotting his brow tremulously.

"What?" Ivy squeaked.

"You're fucking lying to me!" Zill repeated, raising up from his chair. "I-I...went to school with Kayla and there is no chance that she would ever date that little brat Demon!" Zill could feel his blood bubble as he continued to rant. She had to be lying, she had to, there was no doubt in Zill's mind that she was.

The Avian was remaining remarkably calm, she was more confused than scared, her original blurts were more out of surprise than anything. She had no idea why this boy would suddenly go nuts on her because of some other relationship, regardless of if he had history with the girl. "Look," She said, looking him bravely in the eyes, "I don't know what your problem is, but I swear down that I'm not lying to you."

Zill felt his teeth bare, "I don't believe you!"

Ivy rolled her eyes with a scoff, "Why on Earth would I lie to you about that? I just met you for crying out loud!"

She was talking sense, and that made Zill angrier. "I don't believe you!" He repeated, his voice growing hoarse.

"Don't get angry with me over nothing, Zill." Ivy said, returning with her own frown, "I'm thankful for what you did earlier but I'm not just gonna let you treat me like dirt over some singers boyf-"

" _I don't believe you!"_

His scream cut above the music, several heads turning to stare at the outburst. The music continues to thump regardless, emphasising the silence of the crowd. Ivy drew down in embarrassment, covering her face with a lock of hair. Zill felt hot tears prick the corner of his eyes. "I'm not gonna let you sit there and lie to me!"

Ivy didn't look back up at him, but Zill heard her sigh. "Fine." She said dryly, "Don't. I don't care what you believe. I don't even know, or want to know, _why_ you care."

"Good. It's none of your business." Zill spat, still staring down the girl and blinking his tears away before they could spill. Nobody dared to speak for a minute, almost like their voice would hammer into the tension like a nail. Then, without another word, Zill threw a crumpled ten dollar bill on the bar and walked out of the scene. "Keep the change." He mumbled to the bartender, now staring intently at Zill along with the rest of the crowd. The only person not looking at Zill was Ivy, who refused to look in Zill's direction until he left the bar.

Zill began to storm down the streets in no particular direction, his fists were white as his claws pressed deep into his palms, threatening to draw blood. The sun was beginning to set and the sky began to tint with a darkened cloud of night. His face was tight with fury as he continued in his rage. How dare that girl lie to him? There was no way that Kayla was dating that Hell spawn! That 'girl' was probably just some demonic slave set up by the little brat to mess with Zill's head. Christ, if he ever saw that prick again he was going to wring the little freak's neck in.

And yet, the heartbroken look on Zill's tail confirmed he had doubts.

Zill stares at the limp serpent, "What the Hell are you upset about?! She was lying, we both know that!"

The tail just stared sadly at him.

The chimera groaned, "Oh come on! Kayla was terrified of the pest at ZPA, why the heck would she start kissing him?!" Just the mere thought made him shudder.

Again, the snake just stared at him with two hollow eyes.

He cursed the damn tail and turned a corner. What the hell was he so angry about? The girl was lying, he knew she was.

' _Why would I lie to you?'_

'Good question.' Zill thought bitterly. It had to be some sick joke, Kayla did not have a new boyfriend, she just couldn't.

His tail shot up stiff, Zill could feel its glare burning into his back, as if to scream. "Why the Hell not?!"

Zill just continued down the market place, where several stores were already settling down for the night. He refused to acknowledge the serpent anymore, he wasn't going to get upset over some stupid insercurities.

He was almost at the train station now, forget his mood, Safe Haven was just making it worse. He passed by a set of street stores and a turnway before hearing a belt of laughter fill the air from his left. He turned and saw a blue car parked outside a comic book store, facing away from him. A tall red jackal wearing dark sunglasses and a black/red jacket stepped out of the store, his face lighting with a smile as the car door opened and a beautiful peach kangaroo stepped out, returning with an impossibly happy grin.

Zill couldn't even blink, he just stood behind a corner watching the scene with eyes like plates.

"I don't understand how you are always on time, Kay!" Damian piped, stepping up to meet the kangaroo's open embrace with a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Kayla giggled, pressing her head against the jackal's chest with a sly smile, "Oh I'm sorry, would you prefer if I left you here for the night." She said, playfully elbowing him in the gut, and heading back to the car. "I'll get right on it."

Damian grinned, rubbing the sore spot as he followed her to the vehicle, wrapping his arms around her frame and gently pulling her back. "How about we just spend the night out here? Together." He said lustily, his fur intertwining with hers.

Kayla pouted her lip, as if in thought. "Hmm. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass on that, Dame." She lifted his arms off her then made her way to the drivers seat. Damian chuckled and opened the car door, then set up with a wild grin and jumped, sliding his stomach over the hood as to meet her face with his.

Kayla's eyes narrowed but her lips still quivered into a grin, "Come on Damian, we've got to record tonight."

Damian pouted childishly, "Aw, but I just got out of work." He said in a mockingly sad tone.

"Yes. But _our_ work means I can do this." Without another word, Kayla grabbed the sides of Damian's face and pressed her lips against his. Damian instantly returned the kiss, his eyes closing with hers as they deepened the passion, like they weren't in the middle of the street.

When they parted, Damian was still grinning. "Kayla, I think you've just found a job I'll enjoy doing."

Kayla chuckled lovingly, stroking his cheek. "Then get in the car so we can get on with it at home."

Damian obliged, jazzingly jumping into the seat next to her; and even though he couldn't see them any more and even though he had began to walk away the moment they kissed, Zill could still hear the small exchange between them.

"When was the last time I told you I love you?"

"Hm, about fifteen minutes ago on the phone."

"Then you're overdue, I love you."

"And I love you back, my angel."

...

It had just turned midnight and Ivy was on her way home. The neon lights of the city sparkled like stars against the dark of the night, and the beautiful gleam of the fish of peace only exaggerated the beauty of Safe Haven during the night time. Ivy loved walking home during the night, the streets were heavily surveillanced, so she had nothing to worry about, and the nighttime was one of the few moments Ivy could be left alone with her thoughts.

Though tonight, Ivy would have preferred not to have been left with her mind screaming at her.

She just didn't get it. It had taken just that one mention of a boyfriend and the previous gentleman had gone into an insane rage on her. She patted down her skirt in frustration, that damn...whatever the Hell he was! He had made a complete idiot out of them both, Ivy couldn't sit in that bar for one minute without someone staring at her after Zill's little out burst.

'If he's that upset over some celebrity, he can just go wallow in his pathetic pity.' Ivy thought bitterly, she wasn't pathetic like him, she wasn't gonna waste any more anger on some dick who'd gotten pissed at her when she had done nothing wrong in the slightest.

She passed a street of stores, now shut down and abandoned for the night, and turned a corner. Just a few more miles and she'd forget all about this stupid night. As she descended down the path, she saw a shape hunched down against the wall on his backside. Ivy immediately pulled a few quarters out of her purse and got ready to give it to the homeless man, she didn't want anyone to have a bad night right now.

She got ready to drop the money at the guys feet, but the she noticed the long antennae hanging down his back, the long snake tail dropped sadly against the pavement, and the figure crying his eyes out into his knees. Ivy cringed, he didn't deserve it, but she still owed him one. He had paid for both their drinks after all.

"Everything okay, Zill." Ivy dropped to her knees beside Zill, looking over him tenderly. The man said nothing and sniffed into his arms obliviously.

"You were right." He said, muffled by tears and limbs.

Ivy nodded, but her eyes softened for him, she'd always suspected it since he'd stormed out. "High school girlfriend?"

Zill kept silent, but Ivy could tell she was right. She'd had enough friends suffer from unrequited love to recognise it. "I'm sorry, for what it's worth."

The boy shook his head and lifted it to face the sky. His eyes were red and wet, and his mouth hung loose in obvious hurt. "No. I'm sorry." He looked down at his tail, "I had no right. You were just trying to help, I had no right."

"Zill, honestly I was just trying to make small talk." Ivy said, with a shy smile. The chimera made a sound of laughter but he didn't smile.

"Yeah well, I'm still sorry."

"No problem." Ivy said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not easy seeing someone you like with someone else, trust me I know how it is."

"No you don't." Zill said with a scoff.

Ivy frowned, "I've had break ups before Zill, I'm well aware of how shit you feel afterwards."

Zill shook his head, wiping away the tears from his cheeks. "Not like this, you don't." Ivy's face dropped as Zill squinted at the stars, a small unhappy smile on his face. "Kayla... she was the only one who made me feel like anything, I didn't want to admit it but she's the reason I came back here." He croaked out a sob, his face becoming hot as he began to cry again, Ivy just stared at him, her hand rubbing around his shoulder blades. "It's sad, I know that more than anyone, but she was the only girl I felt comfortable with, there's never been anyone like her and there never will be."

Ivy was silent. Too silent. Zill lifted a testy gaze to glance at her and she just looked at him with a small sad frown. She shook her head and patted Zill on the back, offering him a gentle touch.

"Is that true, Zill." She said, her eyes connected with his, "Or are you just making that true."

Zill drew back with a raised brow, he frowned through his tears. "What?"

Ivy shrugged, "It's just that, Zill, when someone says that a certain someone was the _only_ one for them and no person comes close to them." She looked at him with a sad smile, "Normally it's just a poor excuse for someone who hasn't even allowed themselves to find someone else."

"Excuse me," Zill started up, "I have had other girlfriends since Kay, you know."

"That's not what I mean. I mean you don't allow yourself to get to know these girls that well because you still believe Kayla will come back to you." Ivy said, her voice stony and hard.

Zill stared at her, opened his mouth to say something, then turned away. His eyes were set on the pavement in thought. "Th-That's Not..."

"What ended your last relationship Zill?" Ivy blurted our, her hand pulling him to face her. He started deep into her hazy blue eyes and let out a small voice.

"I...I forgot our anniversary."

Ivy's lips grew thin and she shook her head, her golden hair glinting under the stars. "You forgot... or you didn't want to remember?"

The world seemed to freeze in place. A chill traversed up Zill's spine, causing his back to sink into the wall behind him, hopelessly falling until Ivy placed a hand under his arm to support him. Zill couldn't help but let one stray tear fall down his cheek, he let out a soft moan, every inch of his being cursing himself for the stage he'd allowed, Hell even wanted, himself to fall into. All because he was too much of a coward to move on.

But he loved her. He always had. A part of him always would. But now... she had moved on, and he was still lost pining over his school days. He truly was one of the most pathetic creatures that ever disgraced the face of Earth.

The avian continued to comfort him, craning an arm around his neck and setting her face down on his shoulder. "Regardless of what you believe Zill, Kayla has still moved on, you need to as well."

Zill continued to stare forward, his eyes blank and unfocused. "How?" He croaked. "How can I just move on from the only girl I ever loved?" He knows that's true now. He knows he never truly cared about any of those rebounds he emotionally tortured over the years.

Ivy smiled at him with gentle playfulness, "Maybe by giving someone else a chance for once." She said standing up, she leant over him and extended a hand towards him. "As Jesus once said, 'Stand up and walk.' The first step of moving on is just getting on your feet.

Zill looked up at Ivy, at how her pale face settled into the night like the moon itself, at how her hair gently flickered like a star, at how she was the first person to genuinely smile at him for a long, long time. For a second, behind Ivy he almost imagined the outline of Kayla in the night sky taunting him, pulling him from freedom.

Then he blinked, and all he saw was Ivy again.

He gulped, took a deep breath and nervously extended a hand out to her. She gripped him gently and began to pull him to his feet. In one moment, Zill remembers every waking memory he spent with Kayla, the best memories of his life really, but only because he wouldn't create better ones himself. He's thankful to Kayla, he's thankful for every moment they shared, grateful for the love that once bonded them. But he still wishes her luck, and prays for her happiness in the future. She deserves that much.

Zill looks up at Ivy, suddenly afraid, but her smile tells him all he needs to know. He blinks back his tears and allows himself to return the smile.

Slowly but surely, Zill gets to his feet.

And by doing that he could finally let her go.

...

 **It ain't easy writing for a character you hate, but it needed to be done.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains a scene of the sexual nature. While not entirely explicit, I would still advise viewer discretion as it is still quite frank. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

…  
It was beautiful.

Kayla stared out from the balcony of the Hell Royal castle, taking in the sights of a new world unknown to her mind, a world that should have made her writhe with disgust and terror. But she just couldn't deny it.

From the heights of the balcony she could see the entirety of the Capital city. The Bible stated that Hell was a lake of fire, a pit filled with torture and sorrow, filled with the tear of tooth and claw. That wasn't what she could see though. It was like looking over the landscape of New York, Los Angeles, or any other major city; just a constant backdrop of skyscrapers, clocktowers, and neon lights that screamed: "Welcome to Hell! Population: A Fuckton!" in streaming red bulbs.

She wasn't denying it was crude. Maybe that explained the shrewd behaviour of her boyfriend when he was younger.

But despite that, she couldn't stop looking. The massive pentagram in the hazy sky, the constant shadow of red mist, the strong scent of cheap liquor and smoke. Everything glowed with an unknown beauty that seemed impossible yet normal to the Christian girl; it was incredibly lucky that Kayla had grown so fond of red, because the whole area flickered with shades Kayla didn't even know existed for the beautiful colour. It was all centred by the golden gleam of neon, the lively chatter of laughter in the air, and the strong, loving arms that were wrapped around her shoulders.

Damian almost gulped at her silence, it wasn't giving him a pleasant feeling at all. He knew he should have denied his parents invitation! "Yeah…" Damian said with a weary sigh, "I know how it looks. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here, just give the word and I'll get us home." He said gently into Kayla's ear.

The girl chuckled and turned to him warmly. "Damey, it's fine." Kayla said, placing a hand over his arm, "Honestly, it's a wonderful view."

"You don't need to say that, Kay. I've lived here nearly all my life, I won't get upset."

"And you don't need to get upset, because I really _do_ like it." The kangaroo said, pecking a warm kiss on his cheek.

Damian looked unconvinced, but he smiled at the loving contact. "Alright, but just say the word and I'll snap us back to the surface." He snapped his fingers comically. Kayla laughed and sunk into his embrace, her neck resting against his chest. Even if she did hate the view, nothing would kill the magic she felt when Damian held her like that.

"Duly noted." Kayla said, sighing into Damian's fur. "So what did you need, hun?"

Damian tensed, and a whispery breath purred in his throat. "Um, th-they're ready to meet you?" He murmured in a tone that seemed to curse its owner. His breaths became quick and his word became clumsy and drawled. "B-But you don't have to, I-I can easily just-"

Her hand fell on his snout pulling him closer to her cheek, she pressed her lips against his ear while his cheeks burned. "Damian, everything is just fine." She said, placing her other hand on his. "There's no need to worry. If you could handle my parents, I can handle yours." Kayla could feel a grin form on his snout. He'd been just like this when he, the Antichrist, had to meet her Christian parents, always so sensitive and quick to panic. It may have been unnecessary, but Kayla would be lying if she wasn't touched by his sensitivity. It just showed how much he wanted to be with her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Damian said hastily, "I mean, my dad is, you know, the devil after all."

Kayla broke out of his embrace and smirked at him. "I'm sure he couldn't be worse than you."

"Ha Ha." Damian rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious though! What if-"

"Damian!" Kayla snapped sternly, two firm hands grabbing his shoulders. The Demon flinched, and his eyes shot up wide. "Just take a deep breath!"

He followed her order immediately, inhaling and exhaling until he felt his chest muscles relax. The stern glare faltered behind a familiar loving smile and the kangaroo leaned forward to nuzzle his nose.

"Now, how about I meet them first, and then we'll see if we need to panic?" Kayla offered, her eyes melting into his. "And I'm sure we won't." Damian nodded softly, though he couldn't hide the anxious wilter in his form.

Truth be told, Kayla didn't exactly feel all that sure either. It wasn't the fact that Damian's parents were the living representations of sin, she dealt with that for a boyfriend, but it was how they took to her that left her nerves in knots. She couldn't see any die-hard reason why they would even dislike her, but who knew. Would they dislike the fact she wasn't a demon or that she was born on the surface? Hate that she wasn't of a higher status? These were vague possibilities, but still possibilities nonetheless. Still, Kayla knew these were only the worst of so many situations, and one thing was certainly clear: Even if they didn't like her, it meant nothing to Damian's feelings for her; he still loved her, and she still loved him, nothing would ever change that simple fact.

She smiled and took his hand, guiding him towards his bedroom door, "Come on, I'm sure it will be great." She piped, "If my parents accepted you, I know yours will be fine with me."

Damian agreed weakly, but it wasn't just his parents he was worried about…

…

"Um, what are the skulls for?" Kayla pointed to the display of horned decay hanging on the wall, trying to hold a strained smile.

Damian cringed as they advanced up the staircase, "M-My dad has a…strange sense for decoration." He said lightly, his arm linked with hers as she shifted closer to his side. The Kangaroo gave a forced laugh and looked down to her feet. Damian's heart sank deeper with every step towards the doors to the throne room, he felt sick and light headed and at any moment he felt like he was gonna throw up there and then. He honestly felt worse than when he was about to meet the parents he _knew_ would have a problem with him. It wasn't that he was worried for his sake, but Kayla? He couldn't imagine what would happen in the next few minutes.

Kayla felt her nerves tense as well; years of religious fables were clawing back into her soul and ignited the primal fear that existed in all Christian minds. She was really about to meet the Devil himself _and_ hope for his approval of her relationship with his son! It was such a preposterous situation for her, but she still remained determined.

They both came to a stop before the door, it loomed over them like a dark cloud, the only barrier between them and the possible conflict of their visit. Their arms tightened in their link and both simultaneously took a deep breath.

"You alright?" Damian said, looking over his girlfriend tenderly.

Kayla carried on flashing him her familiar optimistic grin, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Damian nodded swiftly and grabbed the door handle, it felt hot on his flesh. He felt his legs begin to tremble as, mustering all his will power, he opened the door, allowing a bright orange glow to bask over the dark stairwell as the pair entered the throne room.

" _Ah_ ," A deep, booming voice that seemed to come from all over the room bellowed, _"So you finally_ _decided to grace us with your appearance?"_

Symbols transpired on the walls, like portals, each in familiar shapes that Kayla knew carried an image of Satanism. From the ceiling hung a chandelier made entirely of bones and glimmered with an orange fluorescence that shimmered all around the atmosphere. The room itself was the familiar red that Kayla recognised from all around the Castle décor, and actually Hell itself. But none of these things even mattered apart from the figures that stood like gargoyles near the great dark throne that towered at the other end of the room.

There he was, body made up of what seemed to be black energy that crackled and fizzed in its huge shape, while a large horned face glared out like a gorgon at the oncoming pair. At his side was a tall red jackal, leaning lazily into the black form that enveloped her like a robe. She wore a thin red crown that lay just above her burning orange eyes that stared with an air of slight disinterest. They sat together on the throne, awaiting their visitors with an air of superior threat.

From their stares alone, Kayla felt like she wanted the ground to swallow her up. It wasn't their appearance, what she was anticipating was far worse than what the couple actually looked like, but the atmosphere hung over them like the hood of an executioner and tightened around Kayla's breath like a noose.

Damian laughed half-heartedly, "Yeah, here I am!" He exclaimed, holding a pathetic attempt of excitement. "Hey, Dad. Hi, Mom. It's, uh, good to see you guys again."

The Queen rose a tired eyebrow, "Yes." She drawled in a sharp voice, "Nice indeed. A delight you accepted our invitation this time, baby, we were quite afraid you'd ignore us."

" _Again_!" The Devil finished with a growl.

Kayla looked over at Damian who know had a bead of sweat on his forehead. He averted his eyes from the girl as her tight frown screamed her words. They'd invited them before?! God, Damian had accidentally made it worse! What if they blamed her for it?

"W-Well…I'm here now." The Antichrist proclaimed, struggling to keep a straight face.

" _Yes_ , _you are._ " Lucifer said icily, his form spat out a fizz of energy as he leaned closer, his stare now on Kayla. " _And it seems you've brought along an acquaintance. Step forward, child._ " He said it calmly, or what could be perceived as calm anyway, but it was still a clear order.

Kayla gulped quietly and forced herself to let go of Damian to step slightly closer to the Spirit.

"Oh, come dear, a bit closer, if you please." The Queen offered, her eyes examining Kayla like she was a sculpture. "We won't hurt you." The cold tone of her voice wasn't convincing.

Hastily, Kayla walked closer to the royalty, only stopping when she was at the bottom of the stairs to the throne. She could feel their eyes on her skin, could sense how they were already judging her, like it was a test that Kayla had come for unprepared. 'Don't show fear,' Her mind whispered, 'Be brave, be noble. Don't let it get to you.' Kayla felt that it was when she broke down sobbing from the stress that the test would be a failure. All she needed to do was keep calm.

She breathed in and out, straightened her posture, and whipped up bright eyes and a polite smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you two." She said sweetly, "My name is Kayla." She remembered quickly how she was in front of royalty and bowed her head respectfully.

"Hmm," She heard the Queen murmur in a tone that resembled contentment, before she uttered a small laugh, "Such good manner."

The King grunted, but it displayed agreement, " _And, more importantly, respect."_

Kayla had to muster herself from grinning ear to ear.

Damian didn't try to hide it though. Normally it took him months to get such a positive response from either of his parents, nevermind them both at the same time. He burst forward, his hand finding Kayla's shoulder. She gladly returned the smile gleaming on her boyfriend's muzzle.

"This is who I was telling you guys about," Damian said, noticeably calmer and extremely happier. "I told you she was wonderful." Kayla giggled and linked her arm back with Damian's.

"She certainly is!" A new voice cut in from behind.

The couple turned behind them, and Damian's face filled with glee when a pink dress entered his sight. "Tenta!" He barely had time to say her name before the caretaker had rushed towards him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a firm embrace. Kayla smiled at the sight, she had seen Tentadora many times on the surface, while at ZPA, and had quickly made a good impression on the nanny after she hadn't hesitated to share many stories of Damian's upbringing, mostly embarrassing stories of course.

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you again, baby, I thought you'd never visit again." The woman gleamed at Kayla, letting go of her tight assault on Damian's neck. "And, Kayla, how you've grown, darling? You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Tentadora," Kayla beamed, "You look fantastic yourself."

A whiny grumble cut in, "That's just how she was designed. I wouldn't call it a wonder."

The trio shared a look of disgust. "Oh, hi Styx." Damian muttered, looking down at the blue demon boredly. Kayla unfortunately knew Styx as well, he'd rang Damian several times whining about something or other; and though Kayla didn't want to be rude, she really didn't want to hear his constant moaning anymore than she needed to.

She smiled thinly at him, "Hello Styx, you look well."

Styx huffed, "Well we both know that's a lie." His frown was as poisonous as always.

"Don't we all." Damian mumbled.

Styx glared at the Prince, before casting an unimpressed glance back at Kayla. "So, you're the poor soul who ended up with this hooligan." Damian laughed the insult off contemptuously, while Kayla smirked and pulled her boyfriend closer.

"Yep, poor me, right sweetie."

Damian grinned, "Hey, I'd say I'm the one who's suffering." Both chuckled warmly, earning a loving coo from Tenta and a sceptical grunt from Styx.

"Don't be rude, Pixie Styx!" Tentadora said, flirtatiously rubbing his head. "You could very well be talking to the next member of our family." Damian and Kayla felt their cheeks darken, the boy giving Tenta a pleading stare while Kayla giggled it off. Styx whipped away from another intrusion of his personal space, mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

A deep cough rattled around the room, startling the group into staring back at the King and Queen, both looking down with impatient stares. Tentadora and Styx both gulped and quickly slipped to the throne, bowing respectfully and standing like guards near the sides of the throne.

" _Now we have the pleasantries disposed of,"_ The Devil said, each word striking like a lightning bolt, _"Shall we carry onto business."_

"Darling, be patient." The Queen said, "The girl has shown manner, it is only required we return the favour." She didn't wait for the King to respond before turning to Kayla with inquisitive eyes. "Tell us, what is your employment, dear?"

"Oh, um, I'm a musician, ma'am." Kayla said, grateful for the effort the Queen seemed to be taking. "Vocalist."

The Queen raised a brow, "A bar singer?"

"Recording artist." Damian said swiftly, glancing at Kayla proudly. "An award winning, multi million selling, recording artist." Kayla blushed and kissed Damian's cheek, it always made her melt when he spoke so tenderly of her.

The Queen made a sound that carried impressment, "I regret to say that I have not heard your work, child, I'll have to see that I do." Kayla smiled and nodded thankfully at her.

Damian felt his throat tighten as he spoke up, "So… you guys are okay with this?"

His parents both shared a confused glance, _"Is there a reason we shouldn't?"_ Lucifer said.

"Wh-I, no…"

"Do you care for this girl, Damian?" The mother said with a hint of softness.

Damian wasted no time, "More than you could imagine." He said, his arm wrapped around her waist lovingly.

The Queen nodded and turned to Kayla, "And you…Kayla. Do you reciprocate my son's feelings?"

Kayla's head dropped into Damian's shoulder, nuzzling into his jacket. "Without a shadow of a doubt."

The Queen smiled contently, and Lucifer shrugged irritably, like they were wasting his time. _"Then what is the issue? You've found a Queen, that's all I care for, the rest is your concern."_

"Indeed. The girl cares for you, that's all that matters here." The Queen finished.

It seemed like a tremendous weight was lifted off Damian's back; he couldn't stop himself from smiling, this was so much easier than he'd anticipated. This had actually been easier than when he met Kay's parents! He couldn't believe it, for twenty-six years it had seemed every decision he'd made had been a disappointment to his parents, not that he really cared that much, but this? This was the one thing he'd hoped his parents would accept, and they'd done it in a heartbeat. He turned, ready to kiss Kayla with incredible joy.

But her face stopped him. She stared at nowhere in particular, her mouth shaped in a perfect 'O', her eyes confused and comprehensive. Her throat started up and words gently slipped out, "D-Did you say, Queen?"

" _Of course,"_ Lucifer stated with an absent mind. _"Naturally, when you marry my son, you will take over the throne of Hell's seven levels from me and my love."_

"Was that not expected, my dear?" The Queen said it like it was an obvious idea.

And to be fair, it should have been. Both to Kayla and Damian.

Damian never cursed himself as much as he did right then. Why had he never thought of this? Of course, his parents wouldn't have cared who he'd chosen to love, all they'd wanted was a King and Queen. A Queen to take over ruling the miserable lands that had been his home. Damian was expected to bring Kayla into that? This blood line, this duty, that was his curse! And his parents wanted him to strip Kayla of the home she'd known all her life, for an endless bore of politics, rage, and torture.

"I-I presumed if we chose…to get married," She blushed heavily, "That we'd be living on the surface." Presumed? More like hoped. She'd wanted the approval of Damian's parents desperately, and the sights of Hell had certainly been oddly beautiful to her, but to live there? To rule over it as…a Queen?

This…This was far too much to take in from a couple of hours.

" _Where would you get that fantasy?"_ The king chuckled roughly, it made Kayla extremely uneasy. _"My son is the heir to the Hell Royal throne, of course he is expected to take over from me as its ruler."_

Kayla struggled to form any sounds, "B-But-"

" _There are no other candidates to take over, I'd presume you know the fundamentality's of a monarchy, little one?"_ He continued to laugh at the idea.

The Queen raised a hand, hushing her husband. "My dear child, I fail to see the issue here. Why wouldn't you want to become so much more than a surface walker? This is an opportunity for you to become something incredible."

The unknowing sting of an insult pierced Kayla, she wanted to raise her voice. Speak of her own family, her own friends, but a nameless authority choked her words and left her silent. But this meant she could hear the quiet growl beside her.

Damian started forward, placing Kayla behind him protectively. "So, what, being from the surface means she's below us?" The question was rhetorical, but the burning gaze ushered his parents to answer him. He could take any insults from them, but to Kayla?

No way would he allow that? She'd stood up to her parents, if was time for him to do the same.

Tenta and Styx gave each other a worried glance, they knew perfectly well what Damian was like when he was angry. They'd raised him after all.

The Queen seemed like she wanted to change her past words slightly, but her husband cut in. _"Is that not obvious?"_ Damian felt his teeth clench. _"That is why it is such a blessing that she has been given the chance to mix with our blood. She should be privileged."_

"Privileged!" Damian exclaimed, stepping even closer. "For what? Your boring existence? Don't make me laugh!" His eyes began to burn.

" _Watch your tone, young man!"_ Lucifer ordered, his great form looming towards his son. _"Do not forget who you are speaking to!"_ Energy began to bubble in his chest.

When he was young, Damian would have shrunk into his knees at any sudden raise in his father's voice. But he wasn't a kid anymore.

"You're my dad," Damian smirked dangerously, "I'm an adult now, which means I can talk to you how I damn well please." Everyone in the room was taken aback, Kayla most of all. How on Earth Damian could stand up to this towering beast when he shrank away from her Dad's insults just a few weeks earlier, she did not know.

"Damian, be civil!" His mother snapped, "We are only asking what you should have already realised?"

"Well I didn't," Damian shrugged, "I'm an idiot, boo hoo for me. You get the reaction now, deal with it."

" _Silence this insolence!"_ The Devil roared. _"You were raised for this path! This is your natural duty!"_

"This was your duty, Dad! How many damn times do I have to spell it out for you?" Damian spat, "I told you, I hate this place. Does the fact I went to ZPA, and how I've been living on the surface for five months now not explain that?!"

The Devil growled, his black form began to bubble and gleam a bloody red. _"I knew letting you roam among those surface walkers was a mistake!"_ He turned to Tenta and Styx with a burning glare. _"Do you se_ e _what you two have caused? Look at the imbalance that has erupted because of your soft hearts!"_ The duo shivered and stepped away from their raging master, seething and scowling deeply at them. Kayla looked on in horror, the weight of the atmosphere breaking her down.

Before anyone could blink, within the slip of a shadow, Damian had placed himself between his Dad and his caretakers, his arms out protectively. "Leave them alone! What they did was the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Lucifer hissed, _"The surface has rifted you from your true life. Your destiny is to rule this world!"_

"I don't want to be the damn King of this god forsaken place!"

" _I am not concerned with your interests."_

"And I'm not interested in yours!" Damian growled, his eyes as red as his fathers' flesh, "I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for her. I will not make her live like this!" Kayla's mouth dropped, her face fearful, and a guilty pain stinging in her stomach.

The Devil boiled and grew to a staggering size, until Damian was staring up sixty feet of his extremely pissed off Dad. _"YOU WILL DO WHATEVER I TELL YOU TO!"_ The power in his bellow caused the ground to shake, and every person fell to their feet from his pure fury.

Except the Demon now floating right in front of his fathers' face, his expression a perfect mirror of the Devils rage. "NOT UNLESS YOU FUCKING MAKE ME!"

"STOP!"

The Demon's turned to the voice. Kayla stood trembling, staring pleadingly at the two, tears streaming down her cheeks. "P-Please, stop this…" She squeaked, rubbing her eyes to no avail. Damian felt his eyes return to normal as he floated to the ground, concern set like stone. "I-I don't want y-you guys to fight over this, o-over…" Even the Devil seemed to calm down, returning to his throne beside his wife who stared at the girl with complete awe. Kayla coughed back a sob and turned, "I'm s-sorry." She ran out of the throne room, her cries echoing as she disappeared.

Damian swiftly followed her, "Kay! Wait" He ignored the demands of his father, he had more important things to tend to.

…

She'd immediately buried her face in the pillow, soaking it with her tears, it seemed it wouldn't stop as the soft fabric muffled her cries.

Kayla felt her stomach toss and turn, she let out a ragged breath before covering her face with an arm. What was she doing here? She felt like she was to blame for the brutal argument that had erupted, they wouldn't have been like that if she, a surface walker, wasn't with Damian. The boy was part of a royal family, of course he would have taken over for his family's sake, and now it looked like she was getting in the way of all that.

Was she a burden for Damian?

She knew he loved her deeply, but would it be best if he didn't? He'd have his family at least.

Kayla began to sob again, she didn't like what she had summoned in her mind. She adored Damian, she didn't want to lose him. But she needed to think of his relationship with his family; family was forever. At the end of the day, he could find another…

Another flood of cries slid down her cheeks as the she heard a knock on the door. "Kay?" A familiar gentle voice called, "Are you alright?"

Kayla inhaled deeply, wiping her eyes as she heard the door open. Damian stood, a warm, sad smile on his muzzle as he neared the bed, sitting on the end of the black duvet, a hand extended towards her. Kayla smiled weakly, taking it warily, allowing herself to be pulled into sitting next to the Demon.

"Things got a bit heated there, didn't it?" Damian snickered, his fingers wrapping around hers. "I'm sorry I yelled, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh…Damey, you didn't scare me. It wasn't you at all." Kayla said, still clearing her eyes from the water stains.

Damian sighed in relief, "So, what happened?" He said with unease.

Kayla was silent, staring down at her feet, unable to face the one she loved. Damian's grip was gentle but firm, holding her with a promise of security. She sniffed and warily looked to Damian, "Damian, I d-don't want to cause a r-rift between you and your family."

"What?" Damian felt stung, "What are you talking about?"

"I-I can't be the one who breaks up your family." Kayla said, her voice on the verge of tears. "I don't want you to fight with them for my sake."

Damian couldn't believe what he was hearing! Had she blamed herself for his argument with his dad? "Kay, that was their fault, you didn't do anything wrong!" His other hand fell on her cheek, wiping away any stray tears. "Besides, you fought with your family for me, what's wrong with me doing the same?"

"Not like…that." Kayla muttered, allowing her face to sink into his touch. "I'm not royalty, Dame, I don't want you to suffer because I'm not the right one for you." She felt his touch switch to her shoulder; his eyes were as solid as marble and his thin frown communicated a rare sincerity.

"I don't give a damn about 'royalty' or 'rightful paths' or any other crap my Dad says. All I cared about in that room was you."

"But your-"

"But nothing, Kay." Damian said firmly, "I don't want to subject you to any of," His arms flew around the room, pointing to the balcony. "That! You don't deserve that kind of life."

"Damian, I-I really don't mind." She didn't even buy her own voice.

Damian knew she was lying. "Really, so you want to become the Queen of Hell? You want to live down here for the rest of your life?" He was pressing but gentle about it.

Kayla stammered, unable to even think, "I-I-"

"If you do I'll go straight to my parents and I'll tell them. So, do you?" It was laying all his cards on the table but Damian wasn't even gambling, he knew what she'd say.

Kayla looked back down at her feet, she couldn't do it. "N-No."

"Good," Damian said, his hands left to slide across both her cheeks. "Cause' neither do I."

"Huh?" Kayla looked back up at him, shock filling her face.

"Kayla, ever since I was a kid I've had my life pathed out for me. What I should learn, where I should study, where I was allowed to go; my parents have never willingly wanted me to do anything on my own accord. The only reason I went to ZPA in the first place was because Tenta and Styx allowed it," He pulled her closer to him, making sure every word was set like concrete. "If they hadn't have done that, I don't know where I'd be but I sure as Hell know that I'd be so much lonelier without you there. The only thing I care about is you, not some stupid throne, I love you."

Damian wiped away a stray tear that slid down Kayla's cheek, her eyes passionate and amiable with a love that was only for him. She smiled affectionately and pressed her lips against his, savouring his taste, allowing him to mix with her. It was so funny when she thought back on how much he scared her in ZPA, she just loved this boy so much. She was surprised when Damian cut away for a split second, a wide grin on his face.

" _Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you."_ He sang in his wonderful tone.

Kayla wasted no time, " _And I'll stay there as long as you let me."_

Their voices collided in a glorious passion, _"Because you matter to me. I promise you do, you, you matter to. You matter to me."_ Their foreheads met each other, a sensual adoration all around them as they shared themselves.

"I love you too," Kayla whispered, lifting his chin to place her lips back on his. He sank back onto the bed, holding onto her back as she peppered his cheeks, nose, and lips with her soft kisses. Her mouth finally rested back on his, sliding herself into his mouth, intertwined as they mutually expressed craving desire. The conflict surrounding them was invisible to their ardour, unable to penetrate through the heavy devotion.

Kayla's lips left Damian's and she sat up on his chest, staring down with a half-lidded glance of sensuality. Damian stared back, pure adoration shining in his gaze. It was entirely possible they could share the same thoughts as they both immediately decided on the core image fuelling their bodies. They were both tasting the Apple of Eden, and they would not give up on it now, not when the taste was still lingering in their senses.

They gave in to primal desire.

Damian rose, wrapping his arms back around Kayla's frame, kissing Kayla again. Her hands shifted on his back, massaging his shoulder blades until she found the edge of his jacket. She pulled it off him slowly, not breaking the contact of their lips. Soon his shirt followed suit, being thrown into the clumsy pile. With a loving smile Damian snapped his fingers and the lock of a door snapped through the air.

Then the natural spark began to crackle.

Every touch on their bodies was a ripple effect, sending waves throughout their systems. Damian held Kayla gently, as he always did, sliding under the covers with her, his fingers grasping her soft hair while her lips brushed his neck. Kayla sank into the soft duvet, her body coming alight with every tender grasp he made on her hips.

He grasped onto the pillow behind the face he was meeting, bit by bit straining the fabric as intimacy deepened and his kisses soon made her way down her belly, Each kiss was a whirlwind, making Kayla's stomach dance. She breathed in tightly, her hands kneading Damian's skull, a fresh wind rippling her chest with anticipation.

His lips met hers.

Kayla lost thought of her upper body.

It carried on like that for a minute. His lips flowing, her gasps rising like clouds. It felt like she was floating, soaring in the atmosphere. A sweet contentment submerging her mind, her thoughts like dust in the breeze. Damian's lips moved like a river, smooth patterns along the Nile, fluttering along the land while rushing through the creek. He breathed her in, the sweetness numbing his senses.

Damian stopped himself before she could finish. A decision they both consented. He made his way upwards, his eyes never leaving hers; Kayla stared into his beautiful flame red pupils until they were inches away from her face, his arms slack next to her cheeks. He kissed her again, softy so she knew how much he loved her before they made the connection. The gentle return of her kiss was a whisper of approval. The wick could be lighted.

A spasm of a muscle.

Red met yellow.

The stinging exhales.

A rush of glorious perfection.

Their movements were gentle and natural, sinking into each other in a rhythmic nuance. Kayla held onto him while he pressed against her, their bodies in a complete circuit. Desire built like a fountain. The timbre of their hips slowed, savouring every second that passed, holding onto every breath shared. But it couldn't last long, they both knew that. They moved their mouths against each other again, lips mimicking their bodies until they progressed as one singular form.

Closer…

Closer.

A sharp delight overtook them.

They gasped and shook, eyes closing as they sank into the pillows beneath them. They looked at each other as they settled into the covers, nothing but pure adoration binding them. Nothing but themselves mattered in their moment. Damian pulled Kayla towards him, her hand linking with his as her head rested on his chest. Their breaths were in synchronisation as they rested together, both tired and mesmerised.

Damian pulled the cover over them, his arm holding the girl to his bod, fingers twirling through her fur. He kissed her head, exhaling deeply. "Still worried." He said, making Kayla giggle and snuggle into his chest.

"Less so."

They both shared a smile and relaxed into the bed, their warmth keeping their thoughts dazzling until they hadn't even realised they'd fallen asleep.

…

*Knock*Knock*

The kangaroo hazily woke up, her cheek was still enticed on Damian's shoulder. Yawning, she softly rose, smiling at her still asleep boyfriend, snoring softly into his arm. Then the knocks came again, short and impatient, Damian stirred slightly but he did not wake, while Kayla looked towards the door warily.

"Damian." A smooth, unemotional voice stated, muffled by the door. The Queen. "Baby, are you there?" Kayla glanced back at Damian, he showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. She cringed, she really didn't want to leave his side, especially if it was to meet his, presumably fuming, parents. But the knocking persisted, and Kayla felt compelled to answer, more for the sake of Damian, his parents probably blame her more, it would be better if they were angry at her.

She took a deep breath and slowly moved towards the door, covering herself with one of Damian's gowns she found on his dresser. "H-He's asleep." Kayla said, inches from the door.

"Oh, Kayla." The Queen sounded slightly relieved. "You're just who I wanted to see. Open the door, would you, dear? I'd like to have a talk with you."

Talk? That didn't sound good. What else could she do though? It was _her_ castle after all. With a gulp she opened the door by a crack. The orange gleam of the Queen's stare met her gaze and she gulped, her face held absolutely no emotion and the normal thin frown was still present on her lips.

Kayla stepped outside, closing the door behind her gently. "Wh-What can I do for you, your majesty?"

The Queen rose a brow. "Are you alright, child?" She said with a hint of concern.

"Oh, um, yes. I-I'm fine."

"Really?" The woman frowned, unconvinced. "Because, just an hour ago, you had fled my throne room crying." Kayla blushed and attempted a weak laugh.

"Oh, right, I'm s-sorry about that."

"Whatever for?" The Queen said with obvious distaste. "I saw no wrong on your behalf. The exchange was simply on the fault of my husband and son." She said it like she was speaking to a stupid person, but that was somehow oddly positive for Kayla.

Kayla drew back in shock, "W-What? You don't blame me for Damian wanting to leave?"

The Queen's eyes narrowed, "Kayla, my son has never wished to remain here." She said, "Ever since he was small he's wished to live on the surface, that is no fault of yours." Kayla smiled joyfully, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"Oh, thank God." Kayla breathed, "I was worried you were mad at me."

The Queen shrugged, "Anger isn't becoming of a Queen, they should remain calm in the face of any unease." A slight smile crept on her lips. "Something my husband has yet to learn." Kayla genuinely laughed at that remark.

"However, that does bring me to another, more pressing, matter."

The smile was smacked of Kayla's face. She tensed. Here it came.

The Queen's frown softened, her ember eyes flickering gently. "Tell me Kayla, how is your life on the surface?"

Kayla looked to the Queen swiftly, the question taking her by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Parents, friends, general necessities; would you see them as desirable in your life?"

"I…Of course." Kayla said it straight away, "I grew up there, I love my family! Doesn't everyone?"

"No." The Queen said plainly, "Not everyone does." She backed away from the kangaroo, not breaking her gaze. Kayla said nothing, sensing an unknown dread take hold. "That's the difference between you and me."

"Excuse me?"

The Queen chuckled, "Perhaps that's why I cannot understand your reasoning for wanting to stay on that dreadful world." Her tone was unemotional, but her eyes communicated a sense of pain that made Kayla twitch uncomfortably. "Your family clearly love you; mine, well," She paused, then she sighed, bestial willpower keeping secrets hidden away. "Let me just say, they made my decision to take my place here much easier."

It was vague, but Kayla felt like she understood. Her sympathy grew for the mysterious royal.

Kayla was about to say something else, but the Queen rose with a familiar unhealthy security. "Don't mind it." She ordered, staring back at the girl uncaringly. "I only care for my son, you can do what you like." Kayla again felt initial joy, but the Queen immediately frowned, "But my husband, his mind is not so easily shaken."

Kayla sank back dejectedly, "I could tell."

The Queen began to walk away, "I'd plead you understand him. He has known nothing but the sinful side of your world, obviously his kind are not normally accepted in your world." She didn't look back, leaving the conversation as mysteriously anticlimactic as it had started. "I bid you well, child."

"Y-Yeah, thank you very much."

Kayla leaned against the door. Yep, she could understand that, she was guilty of it after all, so long ago. But she still knew that Damian was able to be accepted, even by her, even by her parents. Why couldn't other demons be accepted also?

Wait.

Why couldn't they?

Kayla felt her smile strike as quickly as her idea had.

She rushed back into the room, jumping onto her sleeping boyfriend like a kid on Christmas day. The Demon shrieked, throwing his eyes shooting wide in terrified shock, his grunts cut off by Kayla's excited cries. "Damey! Damey! Wake up!"

Damian pushed the rippling duvet off his face, staring at the girl intensely, "K-Kayla, what are you doing?" The girl grinned, pressing her hands on his shoulders, making the Demon's face burn.

"I have an idea."

…

The Hell royals sat on their thrones apprehensively. They had been informed several minutes ago that their son wished to speak with them directly, and of course they had agreed, though for different reasons. Lucifer wore a deep scowl, still furious from his exchange with his son, he expected nothing but an apology for his son's former insolence, as well as a peaceful promise for a transition of power. The Queen however, wore a calm smile, eager for whatever it was her son had to say, as long as he was happy, she'd get by.

Tenta and Styx wore tired frowns, unhappy for being woken so late and hoping to return soon to bed. Preferably without another heated screaming contest.

Damian and Kayla stood before the throne, holding onto each other as they always had. Damian fidgeted nervously, looking to Kayla for help; she nodded at him with a trusting smile, patting his shoulder tenderly.

Damian gulped and took a step towards his parents. "Uh, so, thanks for coming here, guys."

"Oh, Baby." The Queen said with blank love. "It's no bother."

" _Yes,_ " The Devil said sarcastically, _"I'd hate for us to leave on bad terms."_

The Antichrist chuckled softly, "Yeah. I guess." He looked his father bravely in the eyes, "I've been thinking about what you said and." He took a deep breath, "Me and Kayla have agreed to take over the throne."

The King smirked in satisfaction while the Queen's eyes widened. "Oh…good." She said, her voice was soft and noticeably surprised, but it was again overpowered by her husband.

" _Excellent, I forgive you son, now we can forget the-"_

"But," The Devil's face dropped in shock, his son stared him down, a deep grin on his face. "We have a few conditions."

" _CONDITIONS?!"_ The devil roared, _"Why you little-"_ He was hushed when his wife's hand rose in the air, she cast him a glare that silenced the room before she turned to Damian with an expecting smile.

"Do tell?"

Damian smiled back at his mother before looking back to his Dad, "We want to rule from the surface."

"Hm?" The Queen's brow rose inquisitively, but her hand kept her husband silent. "What do you mean?"

"I know what you two think of the surface, how they hate our kind and want nothing but us to die." He laughed sadly, "I thought the same thing for a while. But," He ushered Kayla closer to him, she gladly obliged, linking her arm with him. "Look at me. Look at us. If I, the damn Antichrist, can find acceptance on the surface, why couldn't the rest of us?"

" _What does this have to do with our throne?"_ The Devil demanded.

Damian simply continued to smile, "When me and Kayla take over, we want to take over a Hell is co-existing with the Surface."

Both parents were silent, slowly accepting what had just been said. Then Lucifer's scowl returned, _"What nonsense is this?"_ He spat, _"Co-existence? There can be no such thing!"_

Damian shrugged his father off, "Well, that's our dream. That's what we want to be a part of." He gazed over at his girlfriend who clung to him lovingly, "No more hatred, no more fear. We want to see a world that we can be proud of."

The Devil scoffed, _"You say it is a dream, and that is all it contends to be. Nothing but an empty fantasy."_

Damian pulled Kayla closer to him, "This girl was scared of me, for years, and all I ever dreamed was that she'd love me back." He pressed his lips against her forehead and stared defensively at his father, "If that doesn't make me believe dreams can come true, nothing will." Kayla wrapped her arms around him and leant on his chest. She looked up to the scowling Devil and offered a hopeful beam.

"I know people could accept other Demons if they could accept him as well." Kayla said, "Sir, I was a devout Christian, but I still love your son. I can't see why others couldn't do the same."

It looked like a bullet had ripped through Lucifer's chest, the shock on his face was impenetrable. _"Christian?"_ He inquired. Kayla nodded, and embraced Damian harder to prove her point. For a moment, it looked like Lucifer would be softened, but his disbelief still returned with a hazy cough.

" _Lunacy."_ Lucifer growled. _"Absolute Lunacy. I tell you this idea is-"_

"Intriguing." His wife finished.

Everyone in the room turned to the Queen; Lucifer's mouth hung open while Damian and Kayla looked up with hopeful gapes. The Queen sank into her throne, a broad smile on her face. "A Christian falling for my son?" The Queen exclaimed with a grin, "Why this could actually work if such things are possible now."

Lucifer began to cough and splutter, _"N-Narissa?! You can't be serious?"_

"Why not, my darling?" The Queen said, looking to her husband smugly. "This girl is a well-established member of the surface community. If this 'dream' of theirs comes into tuition, our kingdom could be expanded beyond belief."

" _I-It can't-"_

"Her highness isn't lying, Sire." Tentadora piped in with an intrusive grin, "She truly is respected on the surface for her skills, she could easily spread the demonic image in an unbelievably positive light."

"Plus, it would be good for our borders." Styx said, rubbing his chin in thought, "Not to mention trade and peace deals that could easily strengthen the kingdom."

Damian was in shock! If Styx was sticking up for him, it must have been a damn good idea.

Lucifer looked at the opposition from all sides and began to sweat. _"Th-This is simply an assumption that the idea would work! We have no proof that it would."_

Kayla burst forward, "Twenty years. If we can't establish peace in twenty years' time, me and Damian will accept your wish and rule Hell from down here." She wasn't taking a gamble. She knew they could do it. Damian smiled at the proposition in agreement, having already decided this with Kayla beforehand.

Narissa shrugged, "I can wait that long. I find it reasonable." She looked to her shaking husband, daring him to disagree. "So, my darling, what do you say?"

Lucifer drew away from his wife in shock, staring at her, his son, and then his most trusted employee's, all looking at him with an opposition solely focused on him. It didn't make sense. He was a living immortal! He was the absolute power in this world!

So why was he shaking?

The weight of the decision closed in on him, every eager eye staring him down, sweat bubbled down his brow and his eye began to twitch.

Then he rose with an infuriated grunt, "FINE! Do as you wish!" He yelled, his form beginning to fade away. "I tire of this conversation! I'm going back to my chambers!"

Then he transported away, leaving nothing but a thin black steam of smoke.

His wife grinned and rose from her throne, approaching the still shocked couple. "It seems you two have got your wish," The Queen said, her voice as stoic as ever. "I'd suggest you keep your promise."

Two pairs of arms enveloped her.

"Thank you, mommy!" Her son babbled, an impossibly wide grin on his muzzle. "Thank you so so so so much!"

His girlfriend also cried like a toddler, "Thank you, your majesty. Thank you!"

The Queen blushed, gently puling their hands from her. She stepped away with a weak cough. "N-No need for thanks. Just make sure you visit often, okay, Baby? Not just for the holidays."

"I promise, mom." Damian said wiping his eyes vigorously.

Narissa nodded, turning to face Kayla who looked back with a grateful cheer. "And you…take care of my son. Agreed?" She smiled softly.

Kayla giggled, "With pleasure."

Narissa smiled and turned away, "I have to see to my husband, I wish you both good night." She said, walking out of the throne room, nose still in the air, but unable to hide the smile on her face.

Damian and Kayla looked at each other and immediately embraced. "We did it, Kay." He said, fingers stroking her neck. "We actually did it. We won over my parents."

"Not quite." Kayla giggled, "It seemed more like broken pressure from your dad."

"Ah, who cares?" Damian laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you two!" Tenta said, rushing to the two with awed grin. "What a wonderful dream! I know you'll make it come true."

"Let's hope." Styx said, approaching with a blank gaze. "We did risk our lives on it practically." He looked to Damian seriously, "Make sure you follow through with this plan of yours, young man!"

Damian chuckled, "Styx, for the first time ever, you don't need to ask me twice."

Styx nodded gravely, but a trace of a smile came up for a split second. He looked over to Kayla with a hint of appreciation, "You see to it he makes good on this deal, okay. After all, it is your future on the line as well."

Kayla grasped Damian's hand, feeling his warmth flicker all over her body, and returned the loving smile he offered her. She looked back to Styx with a gentle smile.

"As long as he's there," She said, leaning back on Damian's shoulder, "Our future's going to be just fine."

…

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next 'Unexpected' won't be for a while now, I'm going to work on my OC based story 'Hell Divine' in the meantime. I will come back to this story eventually, but not for a while now. But I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter I've ever written PERIOD.**

 **Kalum16, Signing off!**

 **Characters belong to Vivienne Medrano.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had happened a few minutes before they were to go on air. Just a few weeks before Kayla's sophomore record was to be released, all the major Safe Haven radio stations had been practically begging the girl to preview her lead singles on their show, and all had offered the singer amounts of money that would make E District stock brokers blush. Not like money was a huge issue with Kayla, it was always about sharing her music with others, if it was successful that was only icing on the cake. Which was why she went with SHM as the first, even though it hadn't offered the most, it was the most popular station in Safe Haven, which meant it would reach more of her fans than any other.

She and Damian had driven down to the station's studio by late morning, an hour ahead of schedule, and had been greeted and shown to the studio where they'd been left to set up. For Kayla, these live performances were a past issue, at first of course she'd been nervous, but after six dozen of them she was finally able to prepare without feeling the need to vomit.

Damian though?

He'd finished off a second bottle of water and still couldn't stop his head from spinning. Kayla patted his back soothingly as he coughed and rubbed his blurring eyes.

"Heh," Damian glanced up at her weakly, "Thought I'd only feel like this on the first day of school."

"It's normal, hun." Kayla smiled, "I've been like it a million times before. It's a lot easier than you think though, it's no more different than a regular recording session."

He narrowed his eyes slyly, "How about the thousands of people listening in? I'm pretty sure that's different."

"Oh, don't think about that." Kayla patted his chest with a beam. "You'll be just fine, just do what you do best." She picked up an acoustic guitar and gently held it out to him, Damian took the instrument and plucked a few strings, a sweet melody of notes filled the air, soothing the Demon with its natural sound.

"It's not that, I just," The Demon sighed and plugged an amplifier into the guitar. "I just want this to go well." Kayla could have swooned if she wanted to. If anything went wrong it would be Kayla that would face the wrath of the media, not Damian, but he still cared so much for her that he was getting worried over it. It was needless but incredibly sweet.

"It will." Kayla said with a quick peck on his cheek, making her boyfriend blush lightly. "We've practiced it over and over, and every time you did it beautifully."

"Yeah, well, it's a _little_ different here, Kay." Damian smirked.

"You'd be surprised," Kayla started setting up the microphone, fiddling the cords into the right place. "It's just the thought of the audience, but in all honesty, they're not here." Kayla smiled, "There's no need to worry about the fans. I mean, it's not like they can see you."

Damian chuckled, "Shame for them. If they could, it'd be easier to win them over." He playfully ran his hand down his head and winked flirtatiously. "Just one look at _this_ , they'd be all over us. No challenge!"

Kayla rolled her eyes and gave Damian a half-lidded gaze, "So true; then they could see your sweat stained shirt. I'm sure they'd just fall to the floor over you."

Damian's cheeks burned but he still displayed his childish confidence. "Hey, if it can work for those boy bands whose members haven't even hit puberty yet, it would definitely work for me!"

Kayla laughed out loud, "Damey, I love you, but you've got a lot to learn about the music industry."

"Maybe so, but I think that can wait for a while. Don't you?" The Demon said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend tenderly.

Kayla responded with glee, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him softly on the lips. "Sure. I have all the time in the world to educate you." Damian smiles and pressed his cheek against hers, both indulging in the softness of their partners fur.

"Oh my…sorry I should have knocked."

The pair both turned to see a blushing production assistant at the doorway. Kayla giggled while Damian smirked. "Don't worry about it." The kangaroo beamed.

The assistant nodded and whistled awkwardly. "Uh, just letting you guys know, we go on air in twenty minutes. So if you want to do anymore rehearsals, this is probably your last chance."

"Thanks for letting us know," Kayla said, "Though I think we're pretty much ready."

"Oh, in that case then…"

"Wait!" Damian exclaimed suddenly. Kayla drew back in alarm, glancing worriedly at the Demon. For a moment he looked full of panic, his eyes wide, then he coughed awkwardly and uttered a small apology.

"Um, if it's all the same I'd like to run through it one last time." Damian said shyly, smiling weakly at the assistant.

The girl shrugged, "Certainly. It is just one song, right?"

Kayla pulled her glance away from Damian to answer, "Um, yes. It is." She looked back suspiciously ay the Demon.

"Then it's fine. Just be ready in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Of course." Damian grinned, "Thanks."

The assistant nodded then left the two alone. Kayla crossed her arms and raised a brow at her boyfriend. "I thought you said you were fine with the song?" She wasn't angry, of course, just confused. Damian was normally such a quick study when it came to the music.

Damian let out an embarrassed laugh, "Sorry Kay, I just thought it might be good to do it one last time." His expression fell slightly, "I really don't want to mess it up."

Oh, that wasn't fair. He knew Kayla was such a soft heart when it came to him. She sighed and offered a loving smile to the boy. "Well, it's not like one more practice will hurt. Best to be prepared, after all!" She grinned.

Damian's gaze brightened. "Thanks Kay!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before rushing to his guitar. Kayla placed a hand over the spot he had kissed and felt her heart flutter. It was incredible how much of a sucker she was for the Demon. But, he was right. It was better that they go through it one more time. Just in case. Though Kayla doubted there would be any issues.

She set up her microphone, patiently waiting as Damian adjusted his guitar. He strummed a few notes, the noise smoothly coming out of the speakers, and grinned at Kayla. She too made a few coughs into her microphone to check her own speakers, which also augmented her voice clearly. Satisfied, the two smiled at each other. All set.

"You ready?" Kayla asked.

Damian gazed at her for a moment, taking in a small breath of air. He nodded softly and looked to his guitar. "Yeah." He began to strum, a sweet melody lifting into the room as his fingers plucked forward a harmony. The music made Kayla settle and she anticipated the sweet voice that started the verse.

" _Walking up to you  
is the hardest thing to do"_

Damian glanced up at Kayla. The girl swooned at the voice she had grown to love so dearly.

" _And every time I look into your eyes  
I forget just what to do"_

Kayla leant closer to the Demon. She too joined in, matching a melody with the guitar.

" _Deciding what to say_

 _Trying to chase my fears away_

 _But every time I look into your eyes_

 _Nerves begin to fray"_

The pairs gaze was locked; Kayla's wonderful tone was a lullaby to Damian, who leant his head against Kayla's awaiting neck. He breathed her in, Kayla softly kissing his cheek, before the chorus rose with a fantastic duo.

" _All this time spent down, for my life to turn around  
I know I'll find a way, to be with you someday"_

Their gaze never broke as every single breath of harmony was shared between the two. Damian's fingers plucked each string with an emotional intensity, drawing Kayla's passionate vocals out, fuelled by memories only accessible to them. _  
_ _"And someday you'll see, you'll notice me"_

Tears could have come to their eyes. For Damian, the song was a reminder of past pain that had transformed into his wildest dreams in a matter of minutes. For Kayla, it was a reflection to praise the one man who had loved her unconditionally since he met her, and the happiness she had now found with him. They shared a smile as Damian continued to strum, his head drifting with the song.

" _And all the times I've tried  
To be right by your side  
But the hardest thing of all to do  
Is to try and talk with you"_

That verse hurt to perform the first time. It had almost made Kayla cry when she heard it, reminding her of every time she had caused the boy pain with her irrational fear. It had made her want to apologise again and again, but now all it took was one look from Damian, the forgiving amour, and Kayla found she could easily slip into the tune without the threat of tears.

" _Wishing from afar  
Trying to find the right star  
But the hardest thing of all to do  
Is to try and talk with you"_

And it was. Once she could barely find the courage to look at him! It made Kayla scoff, now she could barely stop looking. She closed the space between them, leaning her head on his shoulder as they passionately performed the chorus again. Not a breath was off key, every syllable was a masterful expression of tune. Their tones softened as they reached the bridge, Damian tucking his face closer to hers as they sought upon the climax of the track. Kayla heard a shaky breath escape Damian, but he easily brought forth the needed words.

" _How am I gonna act?"_

Kayla buried her cheek in his shoulder.

" _What will I do?"_

A twist came to Damian's stomach.

" _When I'm finally with you  
How will time pass us by?"_

Kayla heard his heart begin to thump.

" _Stay by my side."_

Their voices linked as one.

" _I don't know what to do"_

This was it for Damian. No more looking back. He fingers strummed with the same heaviness as his voice.

" _I hope that you feel the same way I do  
I hope you do"_

Every single hope of his heart came down to this. He shared a final vocal expression with her before the time he had been waiting for all day was upon him. One last breath for luck. He looked at Kayla with a gulp, took in her eyes, the radiance that they shared. Kayla almost looked worried, as she saw a unknown weight in Damian's gaze. But she carried on and did the only thing she could do to appease a sadness she didn't understand.

She smiled at him.

And for Damian, that was enough. He smiled back at her, nothing but love in his gaze and went all in.

" _Standing at your door  
Not knowing what to do  
"I must be crazy for even saying this"_

What Damian did next, was not expected by Kayla at all.

He set down the guitar, making the girl brace in confusion. There was another line left! She had just begun to open her mouth when Damian opened up his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box.

Kayla paused, she could almost swear the next few seconds had physically slowed time; she looked up at her boyfriend, who stared back at her with a small smile, his beautiful red iris' flickering like embers. Damian laughed slightly, setting himself down on one knee before the girl and pulled the box back; inside a golden ring was encased, the glimmer of a ruby fragment bound to the metal.

Kayla's mouth hung, her palm soon covering it as tears glistened in the corner of her eyes. Damian took a final deep breath, and then stuck his courage to the sticking place.

"Kayla, I-I really…love you." He blushed furiously, laughing as the weight of the situation crashed upon him. "Ever since I met you, I always have. Even w-when you hated me, I couldn't help myself. Guess I-I'm just a sucker, heh." He coughed and spluttered out, "When we became friends, i-it was the happiest day of my life, just to know the girl I loved actually wanted to…know me. And when we got together, well…" Kayla saw a small tear awake in his eyelid, "That was…something else entirely. I-I guess you know why I was so nervous before this right!" He attempted to joke, quickly cursing himself in the process.

"I'm missing the point, l-look I-I've never been good with these things, but," He inhaled intensely, "I just love you _so much_! And I-I'd like to know…W-w-would you…W-will you…"

He felt a hand touch his cheek, he jolted and looked upward.

His heart melted,

Even despite the tears flowing down her cheeks, Damian could swear he'd never seen Kayla look so happy. The soft smile on her face, mixed with the gentle gleam of the tears in her fur, communicated a joy that both had never experienced before. Kayla ran her fingers down Damian's face, a happy breath escaping her throat.

"Go on. I'm here."

Damian knew he was crying, but he shared the joy radiating in Kayla. She gave him the courage to say the final phrase.

"Kayla, will you marry me?"

That was it. Kayla cupped Damian's face in her hands and smiled through the tears that would not run dry. When she was a girl, she'd always imagined this moment to be by moonlight, her staring down the balcony while her prince expressed a Shakespearian sonnet to her. But this was real life. Well, she still had the prince, but he was the Prince of Hell, and that was not expected _at all!_ And yet.

This was so much better.

"Of course!"

She pulled Damian forward before he could scream for joy. They kissed each other with a passion unknown to them, every emotion they'd felt, and would feel in their future, pouring into them as it was locked in place. The decision was major, and yet felt so small when they realised how obvious it was that this would occur. But the comedy could wait, this was a time for something new. Dreams had come true for them both, one Damian had always wished for, and one Kayla hadn't realised she'd needed. It was like a never-ending tune that refused to fade out, and neither of them complained.

They finally broke for breath, Damian grinning from ear to ear and Kayla glowing like a star. They both kept a strong gaze on the ring as Damian pulled it out of the box and, gently taking his fiancée's hand in his own, slid the ring onto Kayla's finger. It almost seemed like it was meant for the girl as they admired how perfectly it encompassed the finger, the ruby glinting in their joyous tears. They wiped each other's tears and fell into another embrace. Kayla broke away for a moment, a small frown on her face.

"Were you originally going to do that on air?"

Damian's eyes widened, he rubbed his neck with a stifled snigger. "Um, maybe."

"Damian! Do you realise that the papers would have had a field day with that? We wouldn't have been able to go out for a minute without them buzzing onto us!"

Damian held a strained smile, "Well, I guess it's lucky I chickened out at the last second, huh?"

Kayla rolled her eyes, "More than you could believe."

"Um, may I interrupt?"

The assistant had come back, still looking as awkward as ever. The pair blushed and took a moment to regain focus.

"How much of that did you hear?" Damian asked, his cheeks burning. Kayla gulped, she wanted at least a day without being paraded by reporters.

Luckily the assistant shrugged, "Not much, just something about papers, nothing important." The pair sighed with relief, at least they could take a few days to themselves before the news became public.

"We go live in ten. You guys ready to roll? Did the rehearsal help?"

Damian paused, and glanced over at Kayla. His fiancée was giggling lightly into her hand, but she soon returned a soft, loving smile to the Demon. A smile that he would see so many times in the future, but one that he would never get used to.

Damian smiled back, his arm wrapping around Kayla's shoulder, before giving the assistant a toothy grin.

"Yeah, it helped a lot."

…

 **The End.**

…

 **If you've been following this story since it began last year, putting up with all the long periods it took me to release a chapter, I thank you. I feel I have nothing essential to add to this story and I can only hope you are as pleased with this story as I am.**

 **Now…we move on. What will I write in the future, who knows? All I can hope is that you guys support it as much as you supported this story. I know many may have hoped for a wedding chapter, but honestly, I see no need for it. Damian and Kayla are bonded now by proposal, and that is as good as an actual wedding in terms of emotion to me. This story has run its course, and I do not wish to ruin the tone by writing stuff I have no emotional interest in. I hope you guys understand.**

 **For all those that read this, thank you. Thank you for letting me tell the story I wanted to see ever since I discovered Zoophobia. Thank you for encouraging me throughout this tale of love. Thank you for putting up with a ship no one asked for XD**

 **Until next time guys. This was 'Unexpected', and I am Kalum16.**

 **See you later.**

 **Zoophobia belongs to Vivziepop.**

" **The Hardest Thing" Belongs to JoafTheLoaf.**

 **Cover art belongs to Ripstud.**


End file.
